Prometo solemnemente
by mimig2
Summary: Epílogo: una despedida a todos los personajes de Prometo solemnemente. Momentos como ésos en los que todos se reunen solo son para saborearlos y para nada más.Besos y gracias a los que me han seguido hasta el final.
1. Prólogo

**¡Buenas a todos! Aqui de nuevo con otra historia y aún no terminé "Detrás de..." Bueno, ésa está un poco parada hasta semana santa, y ésta es muy corta como para resistirme a escribirla y publicarla. Espero que os guste y solo mencionar un par de cosas:**

**1.Nada de lo que reconozcais es mío, sino de Rowling que es la que se forra y se baña en sacos de dinero.**

**2.Dedico la historia a Lali Evans, porque pensamos en hacerla conjunta y éste es el argumento que propuse, pero al final me decidí a hacerla en esta semana que tengo un poco de respiro. Lali, te dejé un mensaje explicándote, pero si no te llega me lo dices y te lo vuelvo a mandar (copio casi todo lo que escribo sobre todo si es largo porque muchas veces hay problemas y tengo que volver a empezar el review u.u.) **

**3. Con todo amor:**

**LJ**

**Prólogo**

_1968. Finales del verano. En un parque de Surrey._

-Pobre Sissy.

Una pequeña niñita de ocho años observaba, escondida tras un arbusto, a su Sissy saltar al regazo del bicho que le pegaría el susto de su vida. Petunia Evans sintió que algo rugoso le acariciaba la mano y sonrió. Ese día Vernon estaba especialmente cariñoso.

-Croac.

Si bien se parecía, ese no era el sonido que hacía Vernon, así que miró hacia abajo y vio a la rana más asquerosa y repugnante que había visto nunca parada sobre su mano. El grito que pegó la pobre chica hizo desmayar a Vernon Dursley y arrancó estrepitosas carcajadas de dos pequeños monstruitos que echaban a correr.

-¡ANORMAAAAAAAL¡VEN AQUÍ PEDAZO DE DEMONIO… ESTOY HARTA DE TI, LILY EVANS!

La mencionada se agarró de la mano de su compañero y ambos corrieron hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol, donde observaron el patético esfuerzo de Petunia de reanimar a su bola de sebo.

-¿Viste su cara? Parecía un escarabajo gruñón… -comentó el niño. Tenía un pelo negro y despeinado, y unas gafas redondas que agrandaban sus ojos castaños.

-Peor que eso, parecía una vaca estreñida… -se rió Lily. Su pelo rojo estaba recogido en dos coletas altas y tenía el rostro lleno de pecas.

-No, un caballo con granos.

-Una bruja con verrugas –James Potter la miró raro.

-Las brujas no tienen verrugas. –"Mi mamá no tiene verrugas" pensó, pero recordó que no podía decir a nadie que su mamá era bruja y que él mismo era un mago.

-Sí las tienen. Salen en los cuentos y tienen una enorme verruga en la nariz. ¿Vamos a los columpios?

-Bah, eso es de niñas –dijo con disgusto el niño-Te hecho una carrera hasta el balancín…

Lily Evans había conocido a James Potter hacía pocas horas, pero juntos habían aunado fuerzas contra el aburrimiento mientras los padres de ambos charlaban de política y temas varios.

-¡Eres muy lento, niño! –le dijo Lily después de empujarlo y adelantarlo.

-¡No es justo, haces trampa!

-¿Y? –pero entonces Lily tropezó y se golpeó la frente con el suelo. Se echó a llorar.

-Vamos niña, no llores. -James la estaba pinchando con el dedo y se reía. ¡Se reía! Lily lloró más fuerte.

-Bueno, tu ganas¿vale? Vamos, no llores –Lily se levantó y se pasó la manga del vestido para secarse las lágrimas, dejando un rastro de tierra por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Se cogió de la mano de su amigo otra vez y se encaminaron hacia donde estaban sus padres. La madre de Lily les sonrió.

-Lily cariño, despídete de tu amigo, que nos vamos.- La niña se volvió hacia su compañero de juegos por una tarde.

-James, tienes que darme un beso de despedida.

-¿Porqué? Yo no doy besos –Lily arrugó su pequeña y pecosa nariz.

-Mira, no es tan difícil –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y sonrió.-¿Ves? Yo siempre se lo doy a papi y a mami. Ahora tú.

-Puag, yo no –James se restregaba con la mano el lugar del beso.

-¿Porqué? –la niña parecía decepcionada.

-Porque no.

-Eres malo –pero el enfado no le duró mucho. –Pues una promesa entonces. Tu primer beso será para mí ¿vale? Y mi primer beso para ti.

-Pero ya me has dado uno –protestó.

-Pero ahora no, cuando sea mayor. Anda, anda, anda… -la voz de su madre la interrumpió y Lily se calló para oírla decir que se diera prisa –Anda, anda…

-Bueeno. El primero para ti.

-¡Si, si, si…! –Lily dio palmaditas –Mi primera vez también para ti.-Luego echó a correr y se cogió de la mano de su madre.

-¿Ya te despediste de tu amigo, nena? –le preguntó su padre cuando llegó hasta ellas después de arrojar el último puro.

-Si, papi. Y no es mi amigo, es mi novio, papi.

El señor y la señora Evans sonrieron.

_1871. Septiembre. Expreso de Hogwarts_

-¿Crees que chillará?

-Parece saber bastante de magia, creo que lanzará maldiciones por todos lados.

-¡Yo no quiero transformarme en sapo! -Los ojos verdes de Lily Evans mostraron el miedo ante la posibilidad. Su pobre Sissy había muerto aplastada por el peso de la ropa de Petunia el año anterior y ella no quería correr la misma suerte.

-Pues tendremos que correr más rápido.

-Ja, ésta vez no te quedes atrás-se burló Lily.

-¡Pues no hagas trampas! –Lily lo calló con una mano en la boca.

-Bueno¿pringue o agua helada?

-Pringue, parece bastante presumido –El objeto analizado de ser receptor a la pringue había sacado en ese momento un peine de su bolsillo y se arreglaba elegantemente el pelo negro, que le caía hasta los hombros.

Lily sacó de su bolsillo un cubo en tamaño reducido, que James agrandó con un sencillo hechizo después de mirar por todos lados que no había nadie en el pasillo. James descendía de una familia de magos y desde los nueve años estudiaba magia en casa, de modo que dominaba algunos hechizos que Lily aún ignoraba, ya que ésta no era de familia mágica. Había sido una gran sorpresa descubrir que era bruja (y una sin verrugas) y más aún descubrir que James también lo era.

Sonriendo, colocaron el cubo en el resquicio de la puerta para que al abrirla se volcara. Lily llamó a la puerta y se retiró dos pasos atrás.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Los muchachos del vagón abrieron la puerta, que había estado encajada hasta ahora, y antes de que alguno de ellos salieran otro muchacho regordete tropezó desde atrás y al empujar a Lily ésta quedó convertida en menos que un borrón verde y churretoso. Al verse toda pringosa, se echó a llorar.

-Mi… mi túnica… era nueva y ahora esta… está estro-peada…-sollozaba- snif… y ahora no… tendré ¡hip!... nada que ponerme… ¡hip!

James se acercó, mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse (cosa que no se molestaba en hacer el "presumido": se revolcaba por el suelo de la risa), e intentó calmarla:

-¡Anda, Lily! Ponte el uniforme en el lavabo y yo te doy mi capa si quieres –se la tendió.

Lily la cogió sin dejar de sollozar y de hipar y se alejó de ellos rumbo al cuarto de baño.

-Niñas –suspiró James –Siempre andan llorando. -Los muchachos asintieron comprensivamente y le dejaron entrar al vagón. –Al menos a Lily le gusta más las bromas que las muñecas.

-Debería de quedarse con sus muñecas, porque si eso era una broma yo soy Merlín –dijo el más alto de los dos. El que tenía el pelo castaño y miraba por la ventana soltó una risita.

-Detesto a las niñas –siguió diciendo el moreno, pensando en las mujeres de su familia y arrugando la nariz. –Sirius Black, y éste es Remus Lupin.

-James Potter.

-Y tú, cerdito, eres… -se refería al muchacho que había tropezado.

-Peter… Petegrew. –Peter observó a los niños más altos que él y se marchó en cuanto pudo poner los pies en el suelo. Lily volvió a los pocos minutos y se sentó al lado de James, que charlaba amigablemente con Remus de escobas, y ni le prestó atención. Sirius la miró receloso y se burló:

-¡Cuidado, viene el monstruo verde! –Lily se le quedó mirando sin dar muestras de lo ofendida que se sentía y soltó:

-¡Cuidado, viene el Señor Sinpelotas!

Sirius se puso rojo como la grana y la fulminó con la mirada. Lily le sacó la lengua y volvió la cara.

_1875. Junio de cuarto curso. Comienzo de los problemas. _

-No quiero volver a ser tu amiga jamás.

Era casi de madrugada en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Al fuego de la chimenea faltaba poco para extinguirse y la habitación estaba en penumbras. Lily Evans rezó para que James no viera la palidez de su cara. Todo un maldito día pensando en como decírselo, en como acabar con esa amistad que los unía desde que tenían ocho años.

-Como quieras –James se encogió de hombros. Lily palideció aún más al escuchar el tono helado con el que dijo esas dos simples palabras.

-¿Cómo quieras?

-Como quieras –repitió James -¿Qué querías que dijera? Oh, por favor Lily, eres mi mejor amiga, no lo soportaría –se burló –Como quieras. ¿Crees que me importa? –sus ojos eran dos cubitos de hielo –Y, por favor, no te pongas a llorar esta vez…

-Eres un cínico, un estúpido, un prepotente, un…

-Ya, ya, ya Evans. Escucha, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar insultos, así que si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir… -James se giró y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero cambió de parecer ni bien puso el pie en el primer escalón –Bueno, creo que yo si tengo algo que decir.

Lily apretó los puños y miró hacia el suelo, sintiendo ganas de estampar un puñetazo en esa cara bonita tras la que se ocultaba un dragón sin sentimientos.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Ah… mira, no se siquiera si lo recordarás. Hace mucho tiempo y me parece que no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti como para que esto te afecte pero… -James se paró e hizo como si dudara.

-Dilo ya.

-Era algo acerca de una promesa –Lily dejó de respirar y eso hizo que James sonriera-¿Cómo era? Ah, sí… prometí que la primera vez sería para ti ¿no? Fíjate por donde, creo que eso ya no va a ocurrir, y no sólo por lo de ahora. Después de todo tu incumpliste la tuya.

Lily inspiró, intentando calmarse.

-No es verdad.

-Rastrera y mentirosa. Lo tienes todo, Evans.

-Fue una promesa estúpida y sin valor.

-No me pareció eso –murmuró James e intentó imitar su voz de niña –Anda, anda, anda…

-Te odio –y nunca lo había dicho con tanto sentimiento. Nunca lo había dicho, en verdad, pues hasta ese momento James había sido su amigo, su aliado y su todo. Era increíble como la rabia, el dolor… hacía que todo eso quedase atrás.

James hizo una mueca, algo que podría traducirse como una sonrisa amarga.

-No más que yo –Siguió subiendo las escaleras y dejó a la pelirroja derrumbarse lentamente sobre el sofá, hasta enterrar la cabeza bajo los brazos y morderse el labio para no llorar.

**LJ**

**¿Que tal¿Bien¿Mal¿Muy tonto? Es cierto que no se explica el porqué de la tercera pelea, pero tengan paciencia.. se resolverá poco a poco.**

**Tengo dos o tres capitulos más, pero si respuestas no sigo y me dedico a la filosofia que me hace falta para el examen, u.u (ya hay que ponerse seria, ejej)**

**Besos a todos, y agradezco las criticas constructivas, las opiniones, los abucheos... cualquier cosa. ****Mimig2**


	2. Chapter I

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Mil gracias por los reviews. Dedico este capitulo a Vics.js23 por su consejo y su ayuda con mis dudas a la hora de publicar este capitulo. Thanks, Vick.**

**Disclaimer: lo que reconozcan no es mío. **

**Agradecer a Chika Black – peperina – R.S Black – pottersita – Diluz –kaori potter - monse evans – ginny-potter151 – hermy – adry psi por los reviews que me dejaron. Son las mejores. ****Aquí os lo dejo:**

**LJ**

**Chapter I**

_1977. Noviembre de séptimo curso. Hogwarts. _

-Los odio, los odio, los odio… -Lily interrumpió su tarea -¿He dicho ya que los odio?

-Creo que no lo suficiente –dijo su amiga, pero Lily no captó el sarcasmo y siguió despotricando:

-Los odio, los odio, los odio –Faith Morgan intentó ahogarse con la almohada –Los odio, los odio, los odio…

-Calla, tía, por favor…

Lily dejó de sacar ropa de su baúl, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella.

-Faith¡se atrevieron con mi ropa! Esos, desagradecidos, desagradables, desgraciados, despreciables, degradantes imitaciones de ser humano que valen menos que mis medias. ¡Y mis medias ya no valen nada porque están rotas!

Terminó con un suspiro y se dejó caer en su cama con las manos tapándose la cara.

-Nunca te había visto tan irritada –comentó Faith mientras pasaba otra hoja de "100 secretos de los Encantamientos más frecuentes".

-¡Ellos me irritan! –su amiga no contestó -¿Quieres prestarme atención? –Faith levantó la cabeza, aburrida –Necesito un plan para fastidiarles, ya.

-Lily, son las doce de la noche, mis neuronas descansan de seis de la tarde a una del mediodía, ya lo sabes.

-¿Solo estás operativa cinco horas al día?

-Es que después de despertarme las primeras horas no rindo.

-Ya –murmuró la pelirroja, escéptica -¿Y que pasa con el plan?

Faith pasó otra hoja y no le contestó hasta después de casi cinco minutos (o dos horas, según Lily). Faith tenía el pelo y los ojos negros como la noche. El color le encantaba y cuando podía vestía así, pero no le sentaba mal y Lily ya estaba acostumbrada a su amiga tan monocromática.

-Lily, en vez de maquinar planes deberías de pensar en el modo de de… sino hacer las paces, al menos una tregua, porque al final siempre acaba perdiendo Gryffindor.

Ya ni llevaba la cuenta de los puntos que habían perdido de las veces que se habían jodido entre sí. Pero de todas formas…

-¡Después de que me vengue de ésta! Era mi ropa… -Faith suspiró.

-Siempre les gritas que maduren y tú misma tienes la edad mental de un niño de seis años.

-Es diferente: yo sé cuando tengo que ser madura y cuando no. ¡Y con ellos, no!

-De todos modos, piensa mañana en la venganza, con la cabeza despejada y no enrabietada como estás ahora. Y por la ropa, te presto yo algo. Como estás como un palo, podemos reducir algunas faldas y ya está.

-¡Que tú tengas mas cadera y seas pechugona no quiere decir que yo esté como un palo! –se ofendió Lily, mientras abría las mantas de malos modos y se acurrucaba entre ellas. Esa noche tuvo que dormir en ropa interior. El pijama no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

-Si estás irritada no la tomes conmigo –Faith no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. El que no se alterara nunca siempre calmaba los nervios de Lily. Desde que Faith había ingresado dos años atrás llegada desde América, ambas habían compartido habitación, pensamientos y amistad. Se complementaban perfectamente por sus gustos y personalidades tan distintas, aunque a veces no podían evitar reñir.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

En ese momento entraron las demás ocupantes de la habitación: las gemelas Montgomery y Jennifer Blythe.

-Te digo que he suspendido –comentaba Jacqueline, la más negativa de las gemelas.

-Te apuesto un galeón a que sacas de E para arriba –Jennifer se deshizo la coleta y abrió el armario en busca de su pijama.

-Pero si la E es la nota más alta.

-Por eso te lo decía.- Se burló Jennifer, sin hacer mucho caso de las presentes. La otra hermana, Angeline, fue la única que las saludó.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa, Evans? Está todo por el suelo… -Faith fulminó con la mirada a Jennifer, por volver a tocar el tema. Lily levantó la cabeza.

-Tu chico y sus amigos, eso es lo que ha pasado. Los odio, los odio, los odio…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo –Faith suspiró, se puso los tapones para los oídos y cerró las cortinas de su cama. Jenny y las Montgomery se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Después de cinco minutos…

-¿Morgan, tienes más tapones?

A la mañana siguiente tres chicas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor tuvieron que ponerse el doble de maquillaje para taparse las ojeras.

-¿Quién conoce la cura para la infección de la orina de Knarl? -Lily levantó la mano. La clase de Pociones era su favorita, si bien no el profesor, Slughorn.

-La poción "_Limpietus_" compuesta de hierbabuena, sangre de deminguise y…

Para Lily, las clases pasaban en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir "los merodeadores son unos apestados". Para Faith era otra cosa.

-Aleluya –murmuró mientras se encaminaban hacia la torre a soltar las mochilas.

-¿De que te quejas? Te has saltado las dos primeras clases.

-Necesitaba terminar el trabajo para encantamientos –se defendió-Hoy no puedo porque voy a ver a mi Rafe. ¿Crees que la entrada haya quedado bloqueada estos días?

Lily miró por la ventana mientras su amiga se quitaba el uniforme del colegio. Había empezado a nevar. Se lo dijo.

-Ojalá que no… -murmuró mientras se ponía unos pantalones vaqueros negros –Rafe es el único que me activa el cuerpo y lo necesito en plenas facultades para las clases de defensa de mañana.

Lily soltó una risita, pensando en el novio de Faith, un muchacho un año mayor que ellas que trabajaba en Hogsmeade. Faith siempre se escurría por los pasadizos que Lily había descubierto con los merodeadores, para ver a "su Rafe". A Lily, Raphael le caía fenomenal y su amiga lo quería muchísimo. Llevaban juntos por lo menos más de dos años.

-Estuve pensando… -le confesó luego, cuando se dirigían hacia la biblioteca (por lo menos Lily) -… en lo que me dijiste, y creo que tienes razón. Es decir, llevamos… ¿cuánto, dos años así? Y la verdad, empiezo a estar cansada de tantas tonterías y malos rollos…

-Lo que te pasa es que ya se te acabaron las ideas –Lily se llevó una mano al corazón.

-¿Cómo¿A una mente privilegiada como la mía? –ya casi habían llegado.

-Lily, lo único que tienes que hacer es contarle la verdad, y ya está.

-Si fuera tan fácil…

-Es fácil, pero te empeñas en complicarlo. Ve, habla con Potter y lo aclaras todo. Fue sólo una promesa… -Lily solo se había atrevido a contárselo a Faith y lo lamentaría para la eternidad. Suspiró.

-Hasta hace poco significaba mucho para mí esa promesa.

-Aún significa, pero no lo quieres reconocer –Faith dudó que ella comprendiera el doble sentido, pero dejó ahí la conversación. En la siguiente curva se separaron.

-A ver, C…, C…, "Contra los Incordios y los Dementes", mmm, ése no es pero podría servir. Ah, aquí esta.

Lily sacó su libro y pasó casi una hora entera leyendo sobre pociones. Luego se imaginó posibles venganzas hacia los merodeadores hasta que éstos mismos entraron en la biblioteca.

-Justo de una entre un millón que entran en la biblioteca, y tengo que estar yo… -murmuró.

-¡Vaya, si es el Monstruo de los Mocos Verdes! Que raro verte por aquí¿no, mocosa? –Maldito fuera Sirius Black y sus motes. Nunca le había caído bien. Lily torció la nariz.

-¿Se te comió la lengua tu novio, Evans? –ése era Remus Lupin. Alto, rubio, intelectual y con un gran secreto que Lily se guardaría para sí hasta el momento oportuno.

Al recordar lo bien que se llevaban antes de cuarto curso, sonrió amargamente. Cuánto odiaba a ese tipo de personas que por un solo error se volvían contra ti, olvidando los muchos y buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. ¿Qué más daba que ella siempre les hubiera ayudado, apoyado?

-Déjala Lunático¿no ves que es de efecto retardado y no comprenderá tu pregunta hasta dentro de media hora? –y ahí defendiéndola siempre, cáptese la ironía, su adorado James Potter. Más alto, más despeinado, más hombre y más mosquito que la última vez que se fijó. Lily miró a Peter Pettegrew, el más bajo de los cuatro. En cuanto a comentarios hirientes sólo quedaba él.

-Vamos, Cornamenta, media hora es demasiado poco. Yo esperaría a mañana.

-¿No comprenden que no merecen que les diga ni "pudríos"?

-Oh, es verdad –asintió James –Se me olvidaba. Las personas rastreras como tú que no nos llegan ni a la suela del zapato no les está permitido hablar con nosotros.

Lily le tiró el libro que tenía en la mano con todas sus fuerzas, a ver si por una vez su puntería mejoraba y le daba en donde más le doliera.

James lo cogió con toda la facilidad con la que lo haría el buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Evans¿no sabes que ésto está prohibido para las prefectas?

Lily era prefecta, sí. Ahora representaba todo por lo que se burló una vez: responsabilidad, seriedad, estudios, estudios… y nada de bromas. Gruñó y dándose media vuelta se internó entre las estanterías a esperar que se fueran. ¿A qué diablos habían venido? Ella necesitaba terminar con el libro.

-¿Ahora también eres una cobarde, Evans? –James estaba justo detrás de ella –Que completa. Cobarde, mentirosa y rastrera. Cada día que paso te encuentro algo más.

Lily cerró los ojos. Luego se giró y le plantó cara.

-¿Qué puñetas quieres?

-Si no te pones a llorar, te lo digo.

Siempre igual. Siempre restregándole lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿También él había olvidado la de veces que siempre la consoló? Revolviéndole el pelo, sonriéndole, dándole la mano… Otro de la misma pasta. Un pecado y ya eres una pecadora, no importa que fuera sólo uno durante toda una vida.

-Déjalo, tampoco me interesa –le espetó con la esperanza de que se largara.

No hubo suerte. Recordó lo que Faith le había dicho. Pero era tan difícil dejar atrás el orgullo… Bueno, un intento.

-James, olvida un momento todo esto e imagina que aún soy tu amiga… -inspiró-Contéstame sinceramente –Bien, ahora que había llegado ahí¿Qué le decía? –Esto… ¿te parece que estoy como un palo?

Lily se sonrojó por lo tonto de la pregunta, pero James no dio muestras de darse cuenta. Parecía estar pensando en contestarle. Contestarle de verdad. Se puso los brazos tras la cabeza y se recostó en la pared.

Él la veía condenadamente perfecta, incluso con ese aire de vulnerabilidad que tanto odiaba en ella, porque era falso. Pero tampoco iba a decirle eso. Dudó¿Qué le molestaría más, que le diera la razón o que le dijera que no, que estaba como una ballena embarazada?

-¿Sólo como un palo? Peor, no tienes curva ninguna, pareces una tabla de planchar y podrías confundirte perfectamente con una escoba de barrer…

Lily intentó que no se notara lo ofendida que estaba.

-¡Y tú, con esa mata de estropajo en la cabeza! Seguro que no te bañas desde que se inventó la primera rueda.

-Prefiero estar sucio por fuera que por dentro¿no, Evans? –James prefería esa Lily mosqueada a la de antes. –Sois tal para cual, tú y tu novio. Ambos lleváis la suciedad…

-Cállate –lo interrumpió Lily –No es mi novio. Y tú que tanto lo criticas eres peor que él llamándome sangre sucia…

¡Maldita sea, ya tenía los ojos empañados! James odiaba que pareciera una fuente a punto de explotar.

-Nunca te llamaría eso, lo sabes, a pesar de todo lo que hayas hecho.

-Te lo dije aquella vez y lo sostengo. No rompí la promesa, él me besó a mí y desde entonces…

-¿Bromeas? Evans la sacrosanta y la puritana no te pega nada.

Lily ardía de rabia. Los odiaba a todos, a todos los hombres. A James, a los merodeadores, a Tom… a todos y cada uno de ellos. Intentó calmarse, de algo tenía que servirle practicar yoga ¿no?

-Lo juro por Sissy, James –se acercó a él-Te juro que éste es el primer beso que doy yo.

Luego le puso las manos en las mejillas y lo besó.

**LJ**

**¿Quién es el chico de Jenny¿Y el no-novio de Lily¿Cuál es esa verdad¿Qué tiene a James tan mosqueado¿Qué fue de sus vidas en estos dos años? Etc, etc…**

**Aquí va un pequeño adelanto:**

_-Vamos, te costó un montó de tiempo volver a ser el de antes, no permitas que te afecte de nuevo._

_-¡Ey, mocosa¿Viste lo guapo que estaba tu novio con ese gorro de Mickey Mouse?_

_-¡Me estás volviendo a dar la razón como a un loco!_

_-Jamás sería una serpiente. También tú has sido muy valiente para plantarnos cara. _

_-Muy bien, la mocosa, la única que faltaba ya. ¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en un circo?_

**Solo una pista: son todas frases de Sirius Black. ¿Os han animado a seguir conmigo en el proyecto?**

**Besos. Mimig2**


	3. Chapter II

**LJ**

**Chapter II**

Fue James quien se separó, aparentemente ajeno a todo gusanillo que recorría su cuerpo, a la multitud de sensaciones y al éxtasis que experimentó Lily solo con juntar los labios a los de él.

James echó la cabeza para atrás y la empujó; después se miró las manos. Lily había enrojecido, pero no pudo averiguar si era de rabia o de vergüenza por el hecho de que al empujarla le había puesto las manos en el pecho. La pelirroja se marchó corriendo.

James volvió a mirarse las manos. ¿Era él o el corazón se le había parado? Maldición¡no podía ocurrir otra vez!

Bastante ya le había dolido el alma verlos besarse, y que ella le dijera después que no quería ser su amiga y que lo odiaba. No quería volver a sentir algo por ella otra vez. ¡Y decir que ese era su primer beso y que se lo daba a él¡Ja! Como si él no los hubiera visto besarse más veces de las necesarias.

De nuevo mintiendo. Una y otra vez mintiendo y jugando con él. Pero había aprendido. Todavía más le había dolido decirle aquellas palabras, y arrancarse después esos sentimientos de cuajo, pero había aprendido.

Lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared.

-¡Eh James! No vale la pena abrirte la mano por un besito de nada, Cornamenta. Si al menos te hubiera metido la lengua, pero ni eso…

-Anda y ve a meterle la tuya a Jennifer y déjame en paz –gruñó.

-Es una mentirosa, hermano –Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros -¿Todo eso de "no es mi novio, yo no lo besé…", cuando sabemos perfectamente que no es así? Solo quería restregártelo, nada más.

-Ya lo sé.

-Vamos, te costó un montó de tiempo volver a ser el de antes, no permitas que te afecte de nuevo.

-Nunca más me afectó desde… tú sabes.

-Bueno, el que estés con Samantha Kans lo demuestra.

-No tengo que demostrar nada –James se deshizo del abrazo -¿Ya cogieron lo que necesitamos?

-Sí, ya podemos irnos –Remus se acercó y le revolvió el pelo-Si tanto odias la biblioteca haberte quedado en la torre.

-¿Y perderse la oportunidad de molestar a la mocosa después que el mapa nos dijera que ella también estaba? –bromeó Sirius-. Por cierto, hermano¿sabes que estaba leyendo "Cómo Hacer Confesar a Toda Clase de Entes Vivientes"¿Para qué lo querría?

James se encogió de hombros.

–Venga, tenemos mucho que planear –cogió el libro que habían ido a buscar y salió de la biblioteca. Sirius y Remus se miraron. Ambos se apresuraron a seguir a su amigo.

Después de cinco minutos…

-Oye¿no nos olvidamos de algo?

En la biblioteca, Peter había quedado enterrado debajo de un montón de libros.

-¡Chicos, chicos!

_Dos días más tarde. Sala Común de Gryffindor._

-¿Visteis ese horrible gorro de lana que llevaba Snapy? Sin orejas estaba incluso más feo, yo que lo creía imposible –se burló James.

-¡Lo mejor de todo es que era rojo Gryffindor! –rió Sirius. Jennifer no pudo evitar hacerle carantoñas.

-Si es que eres el más inteligente, el más guapo, el más…

-Ah, gracias, Jenny, para ti el resto somos simplemente escarabajos peloteros. Que sepas que tu Sirius lo único que hizo de la broma fue ponerle pegamento al gorro –dijo Peter.

-Eso es porque pensaba en mí y cuando piensa en mí no puede pensar en sacos llenos de pus de bubotubérculo como esas serpientes -Sirius besó a su novia por defenderlo.

Esa mañana todos los Slytherin de séptimo habían amanecido con el cuerpo totalmente desprovisto de pelo y al intentar tapar por lo menos la parte más visible se habían encontrado con unos ridículos gorros trucados. Algunos no se los pudieron quitar, a otros se les habían caído las orejas y otros poco se vieron con el gorro que le tapaba los ojos.

-¡Ey, mocosa¿Viste lo guapo que estaba tu novio con ese gorro de Mickey Mouse?

Lily lo miró de camino hacia las escaleras, dudando entre si le daba las gracias o lo mataba. Terminó de comerse la chocolatina que tenía en las manos y le contestó.

-Increíble que conozcas a Mickey Mouse, Black, ya que eres sangre limpia. Pero claro, es un personaje para niños ¿no? Supongo que lo de la sangre no importa.

Ella y su amiga pasaron de largo antes que sirius pudiera pensar algo más para molestara.

-En fin, chicos, tenemos que ir al despacho del director.

-Otra vez –los recriminó Jenny –Estás más con el director que conmigo, Sirius.

-Reina se hace lo que se puede. Nos vemos más tarde –Jenny los despidió y se encaminó hacia donde estaban las gemelas, hablando de trabajos y clases.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo, Jack? –Jacqueline odiaba que se le llamara así.

-Bueno, me puso un E alto –soltó Angeline. Jenny sonrió y extendió la mano para cobrar sus galeones.

-James, estás demasiado callado últimamente –mencionó Remus mientras subían las escaleras hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Es cierto, Cornamenta. Dime que no es ella de nuevo.

-No es ella de nuevo.

-No lo digas como dándole la razón a un loco –Sirius se hizo el ofendido.

-Es que estás loco –dijo Peter mientras pensaba cual era el escalón falso que tenía que recordar saltar.

-No es verdad.

-Lo que tu digas –mierda, ya había metido el pie otra vez en el escalón que no era.

-¡Me estás volviendo a dar la razón como a un loco!

-Está bien, esta bien, no eres un loco¡ayúdame a salir de aquí! –imploró Peter. Remus y James se habían adelantado, dejándolos atrás como dos casos aparte. Sirius lo ayudó a regañadientes y después tiró de él hasta alcanzar a los otros.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? –murmuró cuando llegó hasta su lado. James suspiró.

-Canuto, no es ella. Sólo que estuve pensando. Lily era mi amiga y no entiendo si fue que hice algo para que…

-¡No fuiste tú! –exclamó Sirius indignado –Ya lo último que faltaba, que te echaras la culpa de que ella tenga cualidades slytherianas.

-Las personas cambian, James. Lily simplemente creció y se dio cuenta que tenía intereses distintos a los tuyos –opinó Remus. Peter lo miró emocionado. Increíble como podía dar esos súper consejos y después unirse a Sirius y él para hacerle la puñe.., ejem, a Evans, pensó.

-Quizás tenga razón, lunático.

-Bueno, mira quién está aquí, los perdedores, digo, merodeadores. Da igual, es lo mismo.

-Basset.

Tom Basset era un muchacho de séptimo curso de slytherin más dedicado a meterse con ellos que a las artes oscuras, si eso era posible. Sin embargo, en ese momento el gorro de Mickey Mouse no pegaba nada con su aire de autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué tal, chicos, camino del despacho? No se porqué, me imaginaba que fuisteis vosotros. Que estúpidos por dejarse atrapar ¿no?

-Sin el mérito de la broma no serviría para nada hacerlas. De todas formas¿quién más podría ser? No muchos tienen un cerebro como el nuestro.

Tom resopló.

-Deberías haber sido slytherin, Black, con esa soberbia que te gastas.

-Jamás sería una serpiente. También tú has sido muy valiente para plantarnos cara. Podrías haber estado en Gryffindor, pero creo que entonces yo me habría ido de Hogwarts.

Jame soltó una risilla. El había hecho un comentario parecido el día que conoció a Severus Snape, que, como invocado por el diablo, apareció justo detrás de Basset.

-Vas a tener suerte, Basset. Una persona y media es mejor que una sola cuando te peleas con nosotros –comentó Remus.

-¿Quién ha dicho pelea? –Snape saboreó las palabras –Esto puede arreglarse perfectamente con unas palabritas¿verdad Lupin?

Remus palideció. Olvidaba que Snape sabía que él era un licántropo. Tom levantó la ceja ante el comentario.

-Lo prometiste, Snapy –Sirius movió los labios para que sólo el chico entendiera. -Ni tu puedes saltarte a Dumbledore a la torera –le recordó.

-Mi vida es un perfecto cementerio de promesas rotas –bromeó James, pero la mirada que le dirigió a los dos estaba llena de veneno.

-Ya te lo dije, no rompí la promesa, Potter –Lily apareció en la esquina comiéndose una magdalena.

-Muy bien, la mocosa, la única que faltaba ya. ¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en un circo?

-Desde el momento en el que tú entraste. Actúas tanto de payaso como de mono, Black –le respondió Lily –como prefecta debería de quitarle puntos a todos…

-Como novia, vas a venir aquí a mi lado y vas a quedarte calladita…

Te odio, te odio, te odio. Nunca supe lo que era el odio hasta que te conocí, pensó Lily para sus adentros mientras caminaba mecánicamente hasta su lado.

-Muy bien, bonita –Tom la besó antes que le diera tiempo a apartarse. Tampoco podía hacerlo con los merodeadores de espectadores, en todo caso. –Bueno, creo que este pasillo es perfecto para mis propósitos.

Todos los chicos levantaron las varitas a la vez.

-¿Pero sois tontos o qué¡A plena luz del día, al lado del despacho del director, y donde cualquiera os puede ver!

Lily intentó quitarle la varita a Tom mientras una multitud de hechizos volaban por los aires. En sus oídos zumbaban los "_impedimenta", "protego", "serpensortia_" y más que no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Menuda aurora estaría hecha si seguía así.

Cálmate, pensó Lily. Piensa en las clases de yoga. Relajación, relajación…

-¡_Inmovilus!_

Seis chicos a su merced sin poder moverse, para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos. No es el momento de ser pervertida, se recriminó. Lily se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Bien, ahora que están tranquilitos, les haré el contrahechizo y se largarán uno a uno…

Dudó de por quién comenzar, pero los ojos de Tom ardiendo (a pesar del hechizo) le dieron una pista.

-Has hecho lo mejor, bonita –le dijo después de volver a la normalidad –Ahora a Severus.

-¿Te irás después, por favor?

-No estás en condiciones de pedir nada. Pero hoy me has ayudado. Despetrifica a Severus y nos iremos –Lily asintió.

-Bien, creo que tú tienes información que me resultará útil… -le comentó a Snape pasándole el brazo por el hombro cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que no se le escuchara –Pero antes…

Tom pasó la varita a través de su hombro y envió un último hechizo que lanzó a James contra la columna de detrás.

-¡No! –gritó Lily.

-Me sorprende de usted, señorita Evans, pero creo que me podrá explicar que es todo esto mientras comparte castigo con ellos¿no le parece?

Lily miró hacia el techo.

-Tenía entendido que eras misericordioso –recriminó.

Dumbledore había bajado las escaleras y los taladraba a todos con su ojos-azules-visión-de-rayos-X.

**LJ**

**Os adelanto algo del próximo capítulo. Pista: todo son frases de Remus.**

_-Mira a dónde lo enviaste esta vez, a la enfermería. ¿Porqué no le lanzas el Avada y acabas con él, ya de paso?_

_-Nunca te molestaste en preguntarle porque no quiso seguir siendo tu amiga._

_-Soy estúpido. No podría venir solo, no, tengo que hacer encima de niñera…_

_-Debería, después que nos costó descifrar los ingredientes de ese estúpido libro. _

**Besos y espero que continúen conmigo. Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias,… al GO. **

**Mimig2**


	4. Chapter III

**¡Buenas! Aquí de nuevo yo. Debería haber subido este capítulo ayer, pero no tuve mucho tiempo y aún no tenía el adelanto escrito. Solo dos cosillas que deciros antes:**

**1. Se me olvidó ponerlo en capítulos anteriores, pero los nombres de los personajes secundarios (Tom, Angeline, Jacqueline, Jenny) me fueron sugeridos por mis amigas de mi clase, así que desde aquí se lo agradezco y les dedico el capítulo. Carmen, Lorena, Lourdes, por vosotras va.**

**2. De ahora en adelante la historia va a ir rápida, yo lo aviso.**

**Disclaimer: Rowling es la que se lleva la fama y el dinero. Yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes, escenarios y/o criaturas mágicas para haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**LJ**

**Chapter III**

-No lloraré, no lloraré, no lloraré…

Lily se mordió el labio fuertemente. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto de la pared, pero no veía l mancha de tinta de cuando lanzó el tintero estando enfadada. En verdad no veía nada, solo escuchaba el murmullo de acusaciones de los merodeadores mientras estaban en el castigo resonándole en la mente.

James había sido llevado a la enfermería y después de que ella explicara lo sucedido (omitiendo el nombre de Tom Basset), le habían encargado vigilar a Remus, Sirius y Peter mientras limpiaban la mugre de la Torre de Astronomía (al menos ese día; los habían castigado la semana entera).

-Estamos hartos de ti, mocosa. Siempre que haces algo es James el que paga.

-Mira a dónde lo enviaste esta vez, a la enfermería. ¿Porqué no le lanzas el _Avada_ y acabas con él, ya de paso?

-Tendrían que haberte castigado a ti, no creas que se nos va a olvidar que has encubrido a tu noviete.

-Eres la tía más falsa que vi jamás. No sé ni porque estás en Gryffindor.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto toda tu vida, mocosa.

Acusaciones, amenazas, insultos que le nublaban la mente y el corazón y que no la dejaron dormir hasta bien entrada la noche.

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor, a pesar de que apenas se encontró con los merodeadores y James ya había salido de la enfermería. Lily tenía tanto dolor de cabeza por intentar retener el llanto como si en verdad hubiera llorado durante horas. El dolor de cabeza no era lo único que se le iba, también estaba el sentimiento de la culpa.

-Lily, bonita, vamos a quedar el fin de semana que haya visita a Hogsmeade. Tengo información nueva y mucho de que hablarte en privado.

Él es el culpable, se dijo. Él, no tú.

-Claro.

-Así me gusta. Merlín, cuanto estoy disfrutando con esto –Disfruta cuanto puedas, pensó Lily mientras se daba la vuelta, pero Tom le cogió por la barbilla y la alzó para besarla.

-No, no… -nunca le gustaron sus besos pero ese día le estaba haciendo daño en la herida que tenía el labio de tanto mordérselos. Tom le lamió la sangre y luego se fue.

-Toma –se acercó Jennifer mientras Lily retiraba la mano de la herida, que escocía, y cogió el pañuelo que le tendía su compañera de Gryffindor

-Gracias. Tom a veces es… demasiado apasionado.

-Lo entiendo, a Sirius le pasa a menudo. –le confió Jenny, y luego siguió su camino. Lily se sujetó la mochila y se encaminó hacia la Sala Común, donde la esperaba Faith pues ella había tenido hora libre mientras Lily se había pasado las últimas dos horas en Transformaciones avanzadas.

Jenny la observó irse. Sirius era siempre delicado con ella y cuando no lo era, nunca le hacía daño de esa forma, reflexionó mientras alcanzaba a los demás, que se habían adelantado hacia los jardines. Había algo que no encajaba allí.

-James¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó entre tú y Lily? –Jenny soltó la mochila y se recostó en Sirius, recostado a su vez en el tronco del árbol.

-Que rompió una promesa –le dijo no queriendo dar más explicaciones. James sacó su snitch y la dejó escapar cinco segundos. Luego la atrapó. Pero Jennifer no había acabado aún.

-¿Y eso?

-No importa. Cosas nuestras –que no le había explicado a nadie, ni siquiera a los chicos -¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Estuve pensando… Vosotros dos os queríais mucho, o eso me han dicho –James fulminó a sus amigos –Tuvo que pasar algo bastante gordo.

-Reina, es mejor que lo dejes –le susurró Sirius al oído, pero a su novia el consejo le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro.

-Y en el fondo creo que sigues queriéndola un poquito –continuó, alzando más la voz para que se la escuchara por encima de las palmadas de Peter alabando a James mientras capturaba una vez más la snitch.

-Sí, y tengo un chichón en la cabeza para demostrar cuanto me quiere ella a mí.

-Pero no sabes si Basset tiene algo que ver. He visto como la trata y ninguna mujer en su sano juicio estaría con alguien así. Y Evans tiene mejor juicios que muchas personas que conozco –su mirada divertida se desvió hacia Sirius, que le sacó la lengua.

-Muy graciosa.

-Bueno, tiene su punto –reflexionó Remus-Nunca te molestaste en preguntarle porque no quiso seguir siendo tu amiga.

-¡Porque no hacía falta! Era obvio que no quería que me metiera entre ella y su amor.

-Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza-le espetó Jenny. Sirius la besó por ser siempre tan directa y encantadora –Yo tengo a mi Sirius y sigo teniendo a mis amigos de antes…

-¿Amigos¿Qué amigos? No serán aquellos que…

-Amor, ahora no me distraigas. ¡James, no te vayas! Si quieres mi opinión…

-Que no la quiero.

-…deberías de pedirle explicaciones. Quizás te las de, pero no lo sabrás si te dedicas a hacer suposiciones por tu cuenta que de seguro son falsas.

-Jenny, es que no hay nada que explicar. Sale con Basset. Lo prefirió a él. Punto y final, dejemos las cosas como están.

-Si, reina, dejemos las cosas como están –sugirió Sirius, viendo lo alterado que estaba su amigo.

-No, Jenny, tienes razón, deben aclarar las cosas –intervino Peter.

-¿Pero es que nunca vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo?-le ladró el moreno.

-Cuando tengas razón.

-Yo siempre tengo razón, amigo mío.

-Ahora no-insitió Peter.

-Sí tengo razón.

-La opinión es libre, y yo opino que no. –se defendió Peter, pero se interrumpió para aplaudir de nuevo a James, a quien la conversación ni le iba ni le venía.

-Joder¡cállense ya! –Remus estampó el libro que estaba leyendo en la cabeza de ambos-Prosigue, Jenny.

-Gracias. A veces la verdad que no sé porque no eres tú mi novio. A parte de que quiera a este mendrugo… ¡No, James! Espera.

-Escucha, acabo de recordar que tengo que terminar la redacción para DCLO –Jenny no se dio por vencida. Primero intentaría calar en la conciencia de su amigo, luego ya se pararía a pensar porqué estaba insistiendo tanto en que esos dos se reconciliaran…

-En lo de dejar las cosas como están¿te has sentido en estos dos años tan feliz como cuando ella era tu amiga?

-¡Qué sabrás tú lo que yo sentía cuando éramos amigos! Oh, al principio estaba bien, dos niños juguetones que hacen bromas. ¿Y después, queriéndola cada día un poco más, con todas las hormonas revolucionadas y sabiendo que sólo me vería como amigo¿Te parece que fue agradable verlos besarse justo el día que me decidí a…?

James cerró la boca fuertemente y se levantó de nuevo.

-¿Confesarle lo que sentías?

James se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Jenny no se rindió.

-Solo una cosa más… ¿porqué entonces cortaste con Samantha Kans? -James no contestó y se marchó de allí furioso por haber revelado tanto.

Remus, sirius y Peter se miraron. A un tiempo, los tres asintieron y se fueron de allí.

-¡Chicos! –los llamó Jenny cuando que reaccionó después del beso de Sirius -¿Qué están tramando?

_Viernes de esa misma semana. 02:30 de la noche. _

-Shss, Colagusano¿quieres dejar de tropezarte?

-Es que ese baúl no debería de estar ahí. ¿Quién le manda a ponerse en todo el centro de la habitación?

-Claro, es culpa del baúl. A él solito le salieron patas y se te puso delante pensando "Peter no me cae bien, vamos a fastidiarle el dedo gordo del pie".

-¡Queréis callaros! –la voz de Remus sonó amortiguada desde el baño. –Os escucharán a pesar del Muffliato.

-¡Ha empezado él!-ambos se señalaron con el dedo.

-Soy estúpido. No podría venir solo, no, tengo que hacer encima de niñera…

-¡Joder con la tía! –la exclamación de Peter cortó la perorata de Remus, que salió sacudiéndose las manos en actitud "¡Hecho!" y vio a sus amigos rodeando la cama más cercana.

-¿Qué pasa¿Tiene una pitón salvaje escondida bajo la almohada? –Pero bajo la almohada solo tenía un montón de chocolatinas.

-Pobre James lo que perdió –Peter se secó la baba y señaló a la pelirroja que dormía boca abajo. Con todas las antas tiradas por aquí y allá, dormía en ropa anterior (el pijama aún no lo encontraba).

-Bueno ¿y qué? Las he visto mejores, y además no se verá tan bonita mañana. Anda vamos, par de pervertidos.

-Yo no soy pervertido¡él me pervierte! –se defendió Peter mientras salían de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor.

-A mi me pervierten las revistas, Lunático. Ciertamente son engendros del demonio.

-Si no las quieres, dámelas y me pervierto yo solito –propuso Peter –Tú ya tienes novia.

Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

El sábado Lily Evans no apareció por ningún lado.

-Ha tenido… un pequeño problema –la excusó Faith Morgan a quien quiera que le preguntara por ella.

-¡Oh, Faith! –exclamó Lily esa noche –No tenían suficiente con mi ropa, también tenían que meterse con mi pelo –la no-pelirroja cogió una rana de chocolate y le quitó el papel.

-¿Te lo lavaste? Quizás se te baje el tinte.

-¡Ya lo intenté! –a Lily le dolía las manos de tanto frotarse el pelo para quitarse aquel horrible color. –Pero le pusieron un hechizo permanente o yo que sé.

-Bueno, respira hondo, no es la gran calamidad…

-¡Me veo horrible! –Lily corrió hasta su cama y se echó a llorar.

-Tu nunca fuiste presumida, Lily –intentó consolarla su amiga –Estás llorando por algo más. A ver, cuéntamelo.

-Los odio, los odio, los odio… son las personas más rencorosas del mundo y ojalá se mueran.

-Lily, no lo dices en serio –si había algo que tenía Faith era paciencia.

-Bueno, no. ¿Porqué yo no puedo olvidar los buenos chicos que fueron conmigo y ellos no ven nada más que mis errores? –Lily se enjuagó las lágrimas y cogió otra rana.

-Porque tú los perdonas constantemente y los mantienes en la ignorancia. Ellos no saben lo que pasa y actúan según un corazón traicionado. –Lily la miró con los ojos como platos.

-Faith ¿pensaste en ser filósofa y no limpiadora de maldiciones? No importa –Lily suspiró, tiró el envoltorio y saltó -¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de quedarme de brazos cruzados sin ponerle remedio a nada.

-¡Aleluya¿Vas a contarle la verdad a los chicos?

-¿Qué? No. Eso que lo averiguen si en verdad les importo un poquito. No, voy a poner fin a estos ataques indiscriminados sobre mi persona. La verdad no se porqué no hice nada hasta ahora –se fue farfullando por lo bajo.

-Porque pensabas que merecías lo que te hacían –Faith le lanzó un beso –Buena suerte, Lily.

En la torre de enfrente, tres de los merodeadores cantaban himnos a sus hazañas.

-¡Ya veras, le habrá quedado un color precioso!- Sirius no podía dejar de reír al pensarlo.

-Debería, después que nos costó descifrar los ingredientes de ese estúpido libro. –James entró en la habitación después de un duro entrenamiento de quidditch.

-¿De qué habláis?

-Nada, alguien que se lo tenía merecido… -James se encogió de hombros y entró en la ducha. Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-Está peor de lo que creí si ni siquiera nos echó a la cara que le explicáramos para que queríamos su capa -Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo -¡Hombre, si es el Monstruo de los Mocos Verdes! Ahora si que haces honor a tu nombre, Evans.

El monstruo en cuestión tenía unas mechas verdes que se intercalaban con el rojo de su largo pelo. Lily apretó los puños y levantó la cabeza, orgullosa a pesar de todo.

-Creo que va a ser un placer hacer negocios con vosotros.

-¿Negocios?

-Por supuesto. Mi silencio a cambio de que os guardéis para vosotros estas estupendas bromas.

-¿Y que podrías decir tú que interese a alguien? –James salió en ese momento de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Dos palabras. Luna llena.

-No lo harías.

-¿Es una amenaza, Potter? Ya no me dejo amilanar, lo siento. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser esa niña llorona. Además –se tocó el pelo tristemente –esto impulsaría a cualquier chica a hacer algo drástico.

-No lo harías –repitió James, fijándose por primera vez en el cambio en su pelo. Lily se encogió de hombros.

-En verdad, no tengo nada contra lo que eres, Lupin. Ni te culpo, ni me asustas, ni te rechazo. Pero¿y el resto de Hogwarts?

**LJ**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**-Nunca hemos sido muy amigas ni muy íntimas, pero somos chicas, somos Gryffindor, y nos defendemos entre sí.**

**-¡Hijo de la gran…! –susurró al reconocer la voz –Casi me das un infarto.**

**- Yo solo la veo algo extraña últimamente. Quería averiguar si se trae algo entre manos.**

**-¿Cómo que está mejor¿Te fijaste en ella¿Te gusta?**

**Hasta ahí con las frases de Jennifer Blythe. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y sea para alabarme o hundirme (preferentemente lo primero.) dejen algún review.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que lo dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Besos,**

**Mimig2**


	5. Chapter IV

**¡Buenas de nuevo, queridísimas y queridísimos lectores!**

**De nuevo vengo dando la murga con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado y que como ya sabrán, lo que reconozcan de personajes, escenarios y/o criaturas de Animales Fantásticos & Donde encontrarlos es absolutamente marca registrada de J.K Rowling. **

**Tardé justo una semana en subirlo, y mira que lo tenía escrito de hace ya... En fin, cosas de la vida. ****Besos y os dejo leer:**

**LJ**

**Chapter IV**

El nuevo corte de pelo de Lily Evans causó sensación al día siguiente en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Las chicas (aquellas que envidiaban su larga melena hasta la cintura) se rieron y burlaron; los chicos (aquellos que admiraban su melena pelirroja) se tragaron sus lágrimas; los slytherin le gritaron que así estaba más espantosa, aunque fuera increíble... Bueno, no tan así, pero algo parecidas fueron las reacciones.

Sirius, Peter y Remus, por su parte, abrieron mucho los ojos y se tragaron sus comentarios, si no querían enfadar más a James por haberle ocultado lo de sus bromas a la pelirroja. El moreno no les había hablado en toda la mañana, solo se quedaba mirando con cara rara a Lily mientras jugueteaba con la pluma, el tenedor, o lo que sea que tuviera en la mano.

Sus compañeras de habitación le dieron el pésame.

-Era tan largo… -se lamentó Angeline después de la clase de Criaturas Mágicas, la última de la tarde, en las que habían tenido que cuidar de los mooncalf del bosque, aprovechando que era solo salían de su madriguera cuando había luna llena.

Jacqueline tocó los cortos mechones pelirrojos, que ahora apenas le cubrían las orejas y se le rizaban.

-Ponte una cinta en el pelo, te quedará mejor –le sugirió. Lily suspiró y rebuscó en su baúl en busca de alguna. Lo peor era que los merodeadores le habían lanzado algún hechizo de permanencia o algo, con lo que era imposible hacer crecer de nuevo el pelo mágicamente.

-¡Mira donde estaba mi libro de Pociones!

-¿Lo encontraste? –Faith salió en ese momento del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cabeza y echaba su túnica bañada de vísceras de mooncalf (que le había explotado cuando se le calló encima su libro de _Animales Fantásticos & Donde encontrarlos_) en el cesto de la ropa sucia –Ale, así ya puedes dejar de escribir notitas en mi libro, que lo pones todo asqueroso.

-Te molesta porque no te dejo espacio para escribir "Faith & Rafe forever" –ironizó Lily. Se colocó una cita verde que dejaba las puntas de caer encima de su hombro y con un libro bajo el brazo atravesó la habitación.

-¿Vas a salir? –le preguntó Jenny, mientras dejaba su redacción de Transformaciones a un lado. –Te acompaño, he quedado con Sirius.

-¿Por qué te has cortado el pelo? –preguntó Jenny antes de que alcanzaran el retrato de la Dama Gorda. –Te queda bien, pero resulta extraño…

Me corté el pelo porque era el único remedio para que se me fuera el color verde asqueroso, pensó Lily, pero no lo dijo.

-Más parece una broma Marca Registrada S.B que otra cosa –comentó Jenny. Al ver que Lily enrojecía, resopló. –Cómo no.

–Oye, no pasa nada. En verdad creo que ya me tocaba un cambio. Y además lo tengo todo controlado –la tranquilizó Lily. Con los merodeadores bien calladitos (aunque ella no fuera a decir nunca lo del secreto de Remus, pero eso ellos no lo sabían) y fuera de acción, tenía vía libre hacia otro sujeto más importante.

-De todas formas ése me va a escuchar. Nunca hemos sido muy amigas ni muy íntimas, pero somos chicas, somos Gryffindor, y nos defendemos entre sí.

Lily río. Luego asintió y torció a la derecha.

-Bye, señorita discursos –se despidió.

Jenny sonrió y se puso unas gafas de sol. Derecha. Izquierda. Nada. Camino despejado. Se pegó a la pared y caminó de puntillas. Un paso, y dos… Silencio, silencio.

Jenny escuchó unos pasos y se escondió detrás de la armadura más cercana.

-¿Canuto ya no te entretiene? –le comentó una voz por detrás, mientras le pasaba a la muchacha un tejido acuoso por encima.

-¡Hijo de la gran…! –susurró al reconocer la voz –Casi me das un infarto –Se dio la vuelta y James le sonrió, mientras acomodaba su capa invisible. –Y si me entretiene. En verdad me tiene agotada. Lunes, salida ilegal a Hogsmeade. Martes paseo por el Bosque Prohibido. Miércoles, toca enrollarse en la biblioteca. Mi agenda es peor que la de la Princesa Real.

-Por algo te llama Reina –susurró James. Luego se calló y los dos juntos siguieron a la pelirroja.

Bajan dos escaleras (a Jenny se le engancha el pie en el escalón falso), tuercen a la derecha, recto, recto, derecha otra vez… y Lily entra en el cuarto de baño de las chicas del segundo piso.

-Bueno, pues no era ninguna cita con su amorcito. Me vuelvo-susurró decepcionado James. Jennifer le agarró de la camisa.

-Quieto parado. Nadie va al baño con un libro de Pociones en la mano –James alzó la ceja.

-No sabría que decirte. Peter lo hace cuando está estreñido… -a Jenny le entraron ganas de vomitar al imaginar el panorama-Era broma. Después de llegar aquí quiero saber lo que hace. Pero antes de entrar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí persiguiendo a Evans?

-¿Y tú? Yo solo la veo algo extraña últimamente. Quería averiguar si se trae algo entre manos, pero si te soy sincera esperaba que fuera a una cita con ése para ver si hablan de algo interesante.

-¿Interesante como averiguar al motivo de porqué están juntos?

Necesitaba saberlo. Durante dos largos años se lo había preguntado así mismo día y noche, aunque en el fondo siempre creyó que Lily nunca sería para él, que había encontrado en Basset alguien mejor… Con las palabras de Jenny, ya no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto.

-Ajá. Además quería ayudarte, ya que tú no haces nada –le señaló Jenny. Luego sonrío -¿O sí? Porque si estás aquí, es obvio que estuviste pensando en mis palabras… La pregunta es: ¿porqué la espías en vez de preguntarle directamente?

-Porque no me lo va a decir así como así. Sí estuve pensando, y Lily no haría algo así si no tuviera un motivo muy fuerte, al menos la Lily que yo conocí.

La Lily que lo perseguía a todas partes para que contara con ella en las bromas, la Lily que se echaba a llorar cuando algo le salí mal, aquella que lo decía todo sin tapujos, la que lo quería siquiera un poquito, y a quien la promesa le importaba.

Ésa Lily que había crecido y estaba haciendo una poción en mitad del baño, con el libro abierto entre las piernas y miles de tarros con diferentes ingredientes yendo de aquí para allá y acercándose cuando los necesitaba.

-Cola de escorpión…, remover a la izquierda, medio gramo de púa de knarl…, ponerlo a cien grados, melaza de glumbumble… remover a la derecha, dos gotas del veneno de streeler, …

Jennifer y James se miraron el uno al otro y se acercaron por detrás. El moreno estiró el cuello para intentar ver por encima de la pelirroja de qué poción se trataba, pero los tarros iban y venían y uno de ellos casi le da en la cabeza.

Antes de darse media vuelta, Lily cerró el libro gritando un "_Eureka_" y James pudo ver el título.

-"Cómo Hacer Confesar a Toda Clase de Entes Vivientes" –murmuró cuando él y Jenny se quitaron la capa en un corredor desierto. Se encaminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo?

-Ése era el libro. "Como Hacer Confesar a Toda Clase de Entes Vivientes". ¿A quién querrá hacer confesar? –torcieron a la derecha y le dijeron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.

-A Tom, seguramente –Jenny se encogió de hombros y cruzó el retrato-. Puede que sepa un secreto de Lily pero ella no sabe que secreto es. O puede que sepa un secreto y que Lily quiera que te lo confiese a ti. O que ella tiene un secreto con él y quiere que…

-Sí, ya capté el mensaje. Hay secretos de por medio –dijo James con ironía, mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación, pensando. ¿Qué querrá que confiese Basset? ¿Porqué la trata así? Suspiró y abrió la puerta, dejando al descubierto el desorden de la habitación.

-Te dije que no tendríamos que haberlo hecho –decía Peter, con los brazos cruzados.

-No seas mentiroso que estuviste tan de acuerdo como nosotros dos –Sirius se señaló a él y a Remus.

-Pero no me pareció buena idea desde el principio –continuó Peter.

-Pues haberlo dicho. Ya que tienes tanta opinión, exprésala.

James negó con la cabeza. De Peter no estaba muy seguro, pero si no fuera porque Sirius estaba con Jenny y le gustaban las mujeres incluso más que a él, James diría que esas peleas eran propias de las de una pareja.

-Dejadlo ya, anda-murmuró Remus, el único que se había dado cuenta de que el moreno había entrado –Oye, Cornamenta, te aseguro que sentimos lo de Lily…

James se encogió de hombros, y suspiró. Por mucho que le pesara, tuviera el pelo corto, largo, o no tuviera pelo, a él le seguía gustando. Recordó el beso en la biblioteca, el sabor de sus labios, o sincera que había sonado. En aquel momento solo pudo pensar _¡Maldición!,_ pero ahora todo era distinto.

-Ella supo defenderse ¿no? –dijo con algo de orgullo-Me enfadó que no me dijerais que le estabais haciendo bromas. Sobre todo no me lo esperaba de ti, Lunático. –Remus empequeñeció en cuestión de segundos. No, nada de eso era propio de él.

-Lunático estaba apoyándote igual que yo y que Peter. Sí le hacíamos bromas era porque se lo merecía por hacerte sufrir –aseguró Sirius.

-Oh gracias, Canuto, por preocuparte por mi dulce corazoncito… -bromeó James. El enfado con ellos nunca le duraba mucho –Pero no la volváis a meter en esto. Fijaos adonde os llevó: entre la espada y la pared por si le dice el pequeño problema peludo a todo Hogwarts.

Remus suspiró.

-Quizás deba pedirle perdón. Yo ni siquiera sabía que sabía lo mío, y resulta que lo sabía sin saberlo y…

-Al grano con ese trabalenguas –le cortó Peter, ya perdido con tanto saber o no saber (he ahí la cuestión…).

-Que a pesar de lo que le hicimos no me delató- volvió a suspirar –Le debo bastantes.

-Ése es nuestro Lunático de siempre –sonrío James, contento- Pero cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?–le dijo mientras se quitaba el uniforme del colegio y lo cambiaba por ropa más cómoda.

-Un poco molido, nada más. Por cierto, ¿tú donde estabas?

-Siguiendo a Evans –James se encogió de hombros –por si descubría algo interesante que me hiciera pensar que no me traiciona con Basset… -les contó lo que había descubierto en el baño de Myrtle.

-Entonces lleva con la poción desde ese día en la biblioteca –comentó Sirius –Por el "Eureka" debió de terminarla. ¿Se te ocurre alguna poción para confesar que se prepare en menos de dos semanas, Lunático?

-No sé, puede que también sea una poción para que no confiese. Libros como ése vienen con los antídotos y las pociones que tienen el efecto contrario.

-No sé como no pensé antes en eso –murmuró James –Es obvio que tenía que chantajearla con algo para que salga con él.

-Y para que no te vea a ti-concluyó Remus, aunque fue interrumpido por un ronquido de Peter, dormido en la mitad de la historia.

-Quizás… pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que sabe Tom que no quiere Lily que se sepa?

-Habrá que averiguarlo –James decidió que seguiría un tipo de rastreo intensivo con ella.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, Remus se despidió y salió de la habitación. Todas las luna llena se repetía el mismo recorrido. Remus era acompañado por la enfermera hasta el sauce boxeador y una vez transformado en Licántropo, los chicos aparecían con la capa invisible y lo acompañaban. Como animagos. Como una rata, un perro y un ciervo por todo Hogsmeade, por el Bosque Prohibido, por la Casa de los Gritos…

-Vamos, Canuto –James cogió la capa de invisiblidad mientras Sirius despertaba a Peter con un golpe den la coronilla.

-¡Auch! –el muchacho se restregó los ojos y casi se dio de bruces contra la puerta.

-Quejica –se burló Sirius, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de los dormitorios y evitando que la almohada de Peter le despeinara.

-¡A ti te quería yo ver! –Jenny apareció al pie de las escaleras de los chicos justo cuando ellos bajaban con la capa invisible escondida bajo el jersey.

-¿A mí, Reina? –Sirius bajó las escaleras con elegancia y su sonrisa de "Sé que no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin verme…"

-¿Cómo se te ocurre arruinarle el pelo a Lily Evans? –Sirius casi pega un bote por el grito. Quedaba poca gente en la Sala Común pero dos o tres volvieron las cabezas hacia ellos -¡No sabes que el pelo de una mujer es intocable! ¡Sagrado!

-Bueno ya, ya… ahora ella está mejor, Reina –intentó aplacarla Sirius, mientras James sonreía socarronamente.

-¿Cómo que está mejor? ¿Te fijaste en ella? ¿Te gusta? –Jenny estaba histérica. Entre el secreto de Lily, la broma de los chicos, y que esa noche Sirius no le había dicho de ir a ningún sitio, estaba al borde de los nervios y se pensaba cualquier cosa.

-No, Reina. Yo te quiero a ti –Sirius suspiró y para quitarle las dudas le dio un besazo de los buenos, de esos que te dejan sin respiración, con las piernas de gelatina, y el corazón en estado explosivo.

-¿Quedamos para la salida de Hogsmeade de este sábado? –le dijo la gryffindor cuando recuperó la voz.

-Claro, Reina –le dio un último beso y salió corriendo del retrato detrás de sus amigos, que le llevaban una buena delantera.

-Por fin, su Majestad-se burló James, mientras sacaba del jersey la capa invisible, pero fue sacarla y ponérsela detrás de la espalda. La pelirroja había salido del retrato, esa noche le tocaba la ronda con otro prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-Suerte con Remus –les susurró Lily al pasar por su lado. Luego sonrió -No se metan en muchos líos.

Ni bien la chica cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, los tres se miraron. ¿Acaso también sabía que eran animagos?

**LJ**

**Como siempre, espero que hayan pasado un rato tan bueno como el mío cuando lo escribí (dolores de cabeza aparte ¬¬) . Aquí**** el adelanto del próximo capítulo con las frases de una pelirroja:**

**-Para eso están las mejores amigas.**

**-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso que decías que teníamos que hablar?**

**-No te voy a dejar porque nunca estaremos juntos, **_**bonito.**_** Y ahora escúchame bien.**

_**-No digas nada.**_

**¡Besos y hasta el próximo! Mimig2**


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

**Gracias por todo el apoyo a ésta, mi historia. Con todo el amor del amor de una autora hacia su nueva creación os dejo éste capítulo . Ya saben que la mitad del mérito es para Rowling ¬¬**

**Estoy actualizando pronto porque a partir de esta tarde no tendré Internet en casa asi que el próximo capi tardará un poco más, ánimo que solo quedan 3 más (¡la historia ya está complete!) y espero muchos reviews ¿eh? Juro que haré el esfuerzo de contestarlos aunque sea entre clase y clase.**

**LJ**

**Chapter V**

La salida a Hogsmeade de ese sábado no llegó demasiado pronto para todos aquellos que esperaban impacientes, pero llegó. Diciembre estaba pasando. Estaban a unos días del invierno y las temperaturas habían bajado bastante. Los alumnos echaban mano de sus bufandas, guantes y túnicas más abrigadas para retener algo de calor corporal. La mañana de la visita al pueblo amaneció con todos los terrenos de Hogwarts cubiertos de un blanco manto de nieve.

-Estoy nerviosa… -murmuraba de emoción Faith mientras se abrochaba su túnica de invierno.

-Que raro que muestres tus emociones-se burló Lily cuando terminó de calarse un gorro rojo y blanco hasta las orejas.

-Y lo dice un globo parlante.

Lily se hinchó más ante el comentario. Se había puesto unas medias bajo pantalones de pana, unos calcetines gruesos encima de las medias y llevaba cuatro mangas bajo un chaquetón de los gordos, guantes, bufanda y gorro.

-¿Qué? Desde chiquita que no tolero el frío –se defendió.

-¿Seguro que puedes moverte con eso? –comentó no muy segura Angeline desde el tocador, mientras se intentaba arreglar sus largos rizos rubio platino.

-Pero que va a moverse. Se tropezará en el momento más inoportuno, rodará por la colina y aterrizará bocabajo hasta ahogarse con la nieve.

-Tú siempre tan fatalista, Jack –Jacqueline bufó ante la masculinización de su nombre.

-Sólo lo decía hipotéticamente hablando, Jenny. ¡Ay cuidado! –Lily había abierto la puerta y casi se caía por las escaleras cuando no pudo doblar bien las rodillas para bajar un escalón-¿Te parece ahora fatalista lo que dije, o realista?

Faith suspiró, terminó de arreglarse y se apresuró a seguir a su amiga.

-Bueno, Lily, ¿pensaste en solucionar todo ya? –le preguntó mientras esperaban en la cola a que el conserje pasara lista para dejarlos salir.

-Sí –suspiró la pelirroja mientras se daba otra vuelta a la bufanda.

-Lily, en serio que no es tan difícil, solo tienes que… espera, ¿dijiste que sí?

-Sí, Faith. Llegó el día –Lily sonrió y se cogió del brazo de su amiga para que la ayudara a bajar las escaleras hasta los terrenos (lo que sin ayuda le parecía imposible con tantas capas de tela encima), una vez que el conserje dijo sus nombres.

-Me alegro, mi niña está creciendo –Faith conjuró un pañuelo y se quitó una lágrima inexistente.

-Hoy estás de lo más rara… -Lily tomó aire. Inspiró, expiró. Vamos Lily, tú puedes, levanta una pierna primero, luego la otra… Imposible, el escalón del carruaje estaba demasiado alto y ella no podía doblar la rodilla.

-Es que Rafe me dijo hace tres días que tenía algo importante que…

-¡Me pido ser la madrina de tu niña! –la interrumpió Lily, contenta de poder haber subido al carruaje de una vez sin más daño que un chichón en la cabeza –Si es niño no, que luego cuando sea mayor viene pidiendo consejo sobre chicas y aunque se los diga no me va a hacer ni caso…

-¿Pero tú que películas te montas?

-Pues que te pedirá que os caséis y como no voy a ser vuestra madrina de boda porque tu sueño era casarte los dos solos en las Vegas, que remedio que ser la de la niña…

-Ya tienes mi vida planeada ¿no? –se rió Faith, acomodándose en el asiento. Los carruajes partieron.

-Para eso están las mejores amigas –Lily sacó de su pequeño bolso (hábilmente hechizado) una tableta de chocolate y se entretuvo con ella hasta Hogsmeade.

Ni bien llegaron al pueblo, se despidió de Lily con una sonrisa en los labios y corrió hasta Zonko´s, donde trabajaba Rafe. Cuando Lily consiguió bajar del carruaje, Tom Basset surgió de la nada y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

-Bueno, bonita, nosotros teníamos una cita ¿verdad? –el slytherin la condujo por todo el pueblo hasta llegar al salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Lily hizo una mueca, odiaba ese lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso que decías que teníamos que hablar? –abordó directamente nada más sentarse y pedir a la camarera, una chica que llevaba un ridículo vestido en forma de corazón y un peinado de tirabuzones.

-¿Porqué esa prisa? ¿Con quién más podrías haber quedado? -Lily rechinó los dientes-¿Cómo fue tu semana?

-Escucha, nunca fuimos una pareja así que no te la quieras dar de novio perfecto ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, fiera –se burló Tom-Tendría que haberte obligado a mucho más. Seguro que serías buenísima en…

-Atrévete y te la corto.- La camarera llegó con sus bebidas y unas pastas.

-Qué carácter. Pero tampoco te lo creas tanto, bonita. Ni loco con una sangre sucia… –Tom sonrió con autosuficiencia y se llevó el café que acababan de traer a la boca -Bueno, verás, me enteré de varias cosas interesantes…

-¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó Lily a desgana. Le pareció escuchar a alguien toser cerca de su oído izquierdo. Giró la cabeza, no había nadie. Tom se acercó a su oído.

-Como por ejemplo el hecho de que los merodeadores sean animagos no incluye a todo el grupo… -le susurró- Ahora comprendo que Lupin no pueda pagarse una túnica en condiciones, la depilación ciertos días del mes le costará una fortuna.

Lily palideció.

-¿Quién te fue con el cuento? –susurró furiosamente, pero ya se lo imaginaba. Snape.

-Oh, así que ya lo sabías… Tsk, tsk muy mal, bonita. Entre novios no debe haber secretos –Tom sonrío satisfecho ante la cara blanca de la pelirroja.

-No-somos-novios.

-Oh, si bonita, si no quieres que todo el mundo sepa lo de Lupin –Tom adoraba el chantaje. Siempre era la salida más fácil y mejor –Piénsalo –el slytherin se giró para pedir más pastas a la camarera.

A Lily le entró un tic en el ojo, y apretó los puños. Introdujo la mano en el bolso con cuidado, para que Tom no se diera cuenta, y sacó un pequeño frasquito con la poción que había logrado acabar después de varios días de esfuerzo, desesperación y excusas. Lo escondió rápidamente en el bolsillo del chaquetón.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas de la propuesta? –le preguntó cuando volvió la camarera.

-Bueno, si lo piensas, total, ya todo el mundo piensa que somos novios, así que más da-Miró a todos lados y comprobó que todos estaban empalagosamente acarameladitos.

-Vosotros los gryffindor tan previsibles, siempre perjudicándoos por el bien de los demás -rió Tom, contento. Cogió una de las pastas que habían traído.

-Vosotros los slytherin tan asquerosos, siempre perjudicando a los demás por vuestro propio bien –gruñó Lily.

-Orgulloso de eso, por supuesto. No cómo ese perdedor de la esquina que llora porque su novia se fue con otro.

Tom se giró para señalar a un joven moreno de la esquina, y Lily alargó rápidamente la mano, pero antes de poder hacer nada Tom la miraba de nuevo. ¿Es que ni para esto me va a poner las cosas fáciles?, suspiró Lily en sus pensamientos mientras cogía el salero para disimular.

-Pobre –comentó, más por decir algo que porque realmente lo sintiera.

-Gryffindor tenía que ser, se lamenta en vez de hacerle la vida miserable a la ex y su amante –Tom se encogió de hombros. –Pero tú no me dejarás a mí, ¿verdad?

-¡Eh Tom! -¡Bendito fuera quien lo había llamado! Tom se giró para saludar a un compañero de su casa y fue la oportunidad que necesitaba Lily de hacer de las suyas. Casi rie de la alegría al ver a Tom llevarse el café a la boca.

Después de asegurarse de que había tomado un buen sorbo, sonrió y lo miró intensamente.

-No te voy a dejar porque nunca estaremos juntos, _bonito._ Y ahora escúchame bien –la poción había tenido efecto. Tom tenía la mirada perdida.

Lo cogió de la bufanda y lo acercó a ella, de modo que los que miraban creerían que se iban a besar.

-Cuando de una palmada, tendrás prohibido confesar a nadie que los merodeadores son animagos, y que Lupin es licántropo, y todos los demás secretos que puedas saber de ellos o de mí. Nunca confesarás aunque te pregunten.

Lily sonrío satisfecha, esperando haber sido lo bastante clara. Dio una fuerte palmada y ante la mirada de confusión de su nunca-novio, salió de aquel estúpido lugar.

Caminó tranquila hasta los terrenos cercanos a la Casa de los Gritos, disfrutando del blanco paisaje, de las ruidosas personas que iban de aquí a allá tirándose las bolas de nieve, los cantos de villancicos (faltaban poco menos de dos semanas para Navidad), las bromas que volaban por el aire.

Se tumbó en la nieve sin notar el frío debido a las capas extras que llevaba. Cerró los ojos. Libre, libre, libre… Que bonita palabra. Libertad sería su palabra preferida de ahora en adelante. Era libre como no lo había sido desde ese fatídico día que recordaba tan bien.

_Una Lily de quince años, con el pelo recogido en dos gruesas trenzas estaba medio escondida tras una estatua, en la entrada de un aula vacía del cuarto piso, mirando muy atenta por la rendija de la puerta semi abierta._

_Había seguido hasta allí a su amigo James Potter y sus compañeros. Estaba enfadada porque el chico últimamente no le prestaba ni un poquito de atención. Muy enfadada porque la estaba dejando de lado para irse con el resto de los chicos. Incluso habían formado un grupo ¡y ella no formaba parte! Estaba muy, muy enfadada y dispuesta a descubrir que eran lo que se traían entre manos, ese secreto que no le querían confesar._

_Allí, entre toneladas de pergamino, algún que otro libro y mucho humo proveniente de las varitas, estaban los merodeadores… intentando convertirse en animagos. Sirius Black había vuelto a su forma normal, pero aún le quedaba la cola negra de perro y las orejas. Peter era mitad hombre y mitad rata, mientras que en el lugar en el que había estado James había un imponente ciervo. _

_En la roja boquita de Lily se formó un "Ooh" inaudible y aún sorprendida, cerró la puerta lo más despacio y en silencio. Intentó retroceder pero no pudo. Había alguien justo detrás de ella y que levantó la mano para taparle la boca. El desconocido secuestrador se la llevó dos pasillos más lejos y entonces la soltó._

_-¡Tú! Bass… -Tom Basset, prefecto de Slytherin, la calló de nuevo._

_-Evans, Evans… tan solita por la noche y espiando. Creía que eras una buena chica. _

_Una buena chica que mañana mientras duermas te va a poner polvos de pica pica en ya sabes dónde, aunque sea prefecta, pensó Lily. Lo empujó para separarse._

_-¿A dónde con tanta prisa, bonita?_

_-¡A alejarme de ti! _

_-Ay, bonita, lástima para ti pero presiento que vamos a estar juntos por un buen tiempo… En cambio, te alejarás de otro que yo me sé._

_-¿Có-cómo?_

_-Creí que eras la más inteligente de tu clase, Evans. Ni buena chica, ni inteligente, que decepción… -Tom le sujetó la mano antes de que la pelirroja alcanzara a pegarle una bofetada –Verás, resulta que acabas de ayudarme a hacer el descubrimiento del siglo. Llevo varios meses intentando descubrir algo de esos merodeadores para expulsarlos… Creo que será posible si le digo al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore que sus alumnos preferidos son animagos ilegales… ¿no? _

_Lily palideció. Tom sonrió. De cara a la esquina podía ver el rastro de una silueta… _

_-No digas nada._

_-Creo que dependerá de ti. Porque verás, Potter me cae realmente mal y creo que le dolerá más perder a una preciada "amiga" que el hecho de ser expulsado –le susurró Tom al oído antes de besarla._

_¡Dios mío! ¡Su primer beso con un animal que se arrastraba por el suelo! Puaj, puaj, y doblemente puaj. _

_-Dejarás de seguirle a todas partes-le dijo al separarse-. Dejarás de ser su amiga, dejarás de hablarle ni te juntarás con Potter si no quieres encontrarte tú y él fuera de este colegio. _

_Lily se echó a llorar y se alejó de él corriendo hasta dejar atrás el pasillo. Tom le sonrió a la sombra y se dio la vuelta para hacer el mismo camino que la pelirroja._

La Lily Evans del presente apretó los puños y abrió los ojos. Algo le estaba tapando el sol. Concretamente el rostro de James Potter. Ay, Merlín.

-"Cómo Hacer Confesar a Toda clase de Entes Vivientes". Yo ni tengo el libro ni el don de la adivinación, pero creo que es la hora de las confesiones, Lily.

**LJ**

**Este capítulo me costó las siete vidas que no tengo, jejxD. Me retiro a mi humilde morada a idear mas locas ideas y os dejo con el avance del próximo capitulo, solo espero que no seais muy malos con las críticas :) **

**-No, ¿verdad? Tampoco tú me dijiste nunca como sabes que somos animagos, porqué andabas con Basset, y qué es eso de la poción que acabas de echarle en el vaso.**

**-¡Pero no puedes pretender que estemos nosotros nada más!**

**-No me pude resistir.**

**-¿Es un Ooh de Estoy sorprendida, pero Sí, o es un Ooh de "Lo siento pero espera al próximo siglo"?**

**Ya ven, creo que si son palabras de James pueden imaginar que tendrá una buena charla con su pelirroja, jeje. Para mi que se quedaron muchas cosas en el tintero.**

**Besos y nos vemos pronto. Por cierto que no pude actualizar "Detrás de…" pero creo que terminaré antes esta historia y ya me pondré enserio. Lo prometo. Mimig2**


	7. Chapter VI

(Nota del 05 Abril: Como no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar ahora que no tengo internet, aprovecho que estoy en casa de mi tía cuchicheándole el ordenador para subir el capitulo, menos mal que me dio por agregarlos a los documentos de la cuenta nada más escribirlos, si no podría subirlos. Besos y muchas gracias por los reviews, superaron las expectativas).

**LJ**

**¡Que tal! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo para el que, como ya saben de sobra, tomé prestados (por tiempo indefinido, xD) los personajes de J.K Rowling, sus escenarios y todas las demás invenciones de la rubia para poder crearme yo las mías. **

**Un último esfuerzo, ya sólo quedan tres capis con este (que te dedico a ti, Colibrí Black, por tu apoyo y entusiasmo en los reviews, jeje.) y espero vuestras opiniones:**

**LJ**

**Chapter VI**

-"Cómo Hacer Confesar a Toda clase de Entes Vivientes". Yo ni tengo el libro ni el don de la adivinación, pero creo que es la hora de las confesiones, Lily.

-¿De dónde has salido tú? -Lily se incorporó como buenamente pudo, tendida como estaba se sentía inferior.

-De debajo de una capa de invisibilidad –Contestó James mientras se sentaba al lado suya. Hizo una mueca por el frío y volvió a levantarse. Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías una.

-No, ¿verdad? Tampoco tú me dijiste nunca como sabes que somos animagos, porqué andabas con Basset, y qué es eso de la poción que acabas de echarle en el vaso –le contestó el moreno contando con los dedos para no dejarse nada atrás.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo?-lo acusó.

-Es un método excelente si quieres conseguir las respuestas debidas –James la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y no la soltó mientras caminaban por los alrededores. Habían caído aún más las temperaturas y el cielo estaba completamente lleno de nubes.

-¿Y porqué quieres saber ahora las respuestas? Un poco tarde, después de dos años ¿no?

-¿Y porqué has esperado dos años a librarte de Tom? –James le respondió con otra pregunta –No creo que la poción necesitara tanto tiempo para hacerse.

-Era una poción complicada ¿vale? –se defendió Lily, cruzándose de brazos –Y no la descubrí hasta hace poco, cuando hacía un trabajo…

-Esta bien, te creo –concedió James-¿Y qué era lo que querías hacerle confesar? ¿O que no confesara?

-El bastardo descubrió lo de la animagia ilegal –James asintió, con la boca seca y sintiéndose estúpido por no haberlo imaginado antes - necesitaba algo para hacerlo callar-murmuró la pelirroja, mientras intentaba quitarse la bufanda, casi no podía hablar.

-Un simplecito obliviate y no hubiera recordado nada…

-No manejaba el obliviate –confesó Lily con las mejillas rojas. Odiaba que se supieran sus defectos –Podría haberlo dejado sin memoria para siempre.

-No hubiera sido algo tan malo –James se encogió de hombros. Aún de la mano, la condujo a la izquierda. Desde donde estaban se podía ver la parte trasera de la Casa de los Gritos.

-¡Bueno, pues no caí en ese momento! Estaba sola, confusa…

-¡Sola! –exclamó James -¡Que yo recuerde todavía nos tenías a mí y a los chicos! Era tan fácil como contárnoslo y deshacernos de él…

-¡¿Dices que era fácil!? –estalló Lily, soltándose de su agarre –Mis únicos amigos, las personas más importantes para mí, me escondían cosas, no confiaban en mí, me juzgaban… ¿Crees que después de eso podría consideraros amigos? ¡Me tratasteis peor que a una serpiente rastrera!

-¡Porque supuestamente nos traicionaste, nos dejaste de hablar! ¡Fue tu elección juntarte con esa chusma y romper la promesa!

-¿Acaso no has escuchado suficiente como para que te entre en esa cabeza dura que tienes que nunca fue mi elección? –le chilló Lily -¡Y no rompí la promesa porque quisiera! Era muy importante para mí porque de un modo u otro representaba nuestra amistad… -Lily se pasó la manga por los ojos, consciente de que aquel día de quinto, el comienzo de los problemas entre ellos, había mencionado la dicha promesa como algo sin valor.

Se le saltaban las lágrimas y tenía la visión borrosa, pero si James se había tomado la molestia de buscar explicaciones, explicaciones tendría.

-Puede que no rompieras la promesa a posta, pero yo pensé que sí –James se agachó y cogió un puñado de nieve, intentando calmarse –Te vi besando a Basset. Cuando eres animal sientes los olores, los ruidos muy próximos, así que seguí el rastro –aplastó la nieve y la dejó caer.

-Fue la noche en que descubrí que erais animagos. Tom os la tenía guardada y yo le proporcioné la noticia perfecta –Lily bajó la mirada-Me sentí fatal. Era mi culpa. Por mí podrías ser expulsado en cualquier momento.

James asintió, comprendiendo.

-Y te callaste.

-¿Podía hacer otra cosa? No podía acercarme a ti, no podía decírselo a los profesores sin contar que erais animagos… Estaba atada de pies y manos, Tom en cualquier momento hubiera podido expulsaros a ti, a los chicos, a mí…

-¡Ah, así que en verdad te estabas protegiendo a ti misma! ¿Egoísta, también? Cobarde, mentirosa, rastrera, egoísta… -se burló James, mientras miraba el cielo, sonriendo. ¡Lily nunca lo había traicionado! ¡Siempre lo prefirió a él antes que a Basset! Siempre lo consideró su amigo, lo protegió…

Lily no captó la sonrisa y se enfadó aún más por las palabras.

-¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan obtuso? –le gritó -¡Esas son las clase de cosas que me hicieron odiarte! ¿Acaso no escuchado? ¡Como puedes decir que soy rastrera, mentirosa y…!

-Llorona –se burló el moreno. Alargó la mano para quitarle las lágrimas que ya caían por su rostro, pero Lily le pegó un manotazo y se apartó.

-¡Seré llorona pero tú eres estúpido! E imbécil, e irracional… -James asentía con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír -¿Crees que para mí era importante que no me expulsaran, si mis amigos me dejaron sola, no le importaba a nadie, y encima me andaban amenazando? Lo que más deseaba era irme de aquel lugar, pero Tom me quería para joderte y sin mí tenía via libre hasta vosotros. ¡Tendría que haber sido egoísta y dejaros que os la apañarais solos!

James aguantó la risa. Cuando Lily explotaba era mejor dejarla que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro.

-¡Así que no me vengas con que fui egoísta! –sí que le había afectado la palabra, pensó James -¡Si me hubierais incluido en vuestro grupo no habría pasado nada de esto! ¡Pero claro, una chica no podía ser merodeadora, ¿eh?! ¡Me demostraste que no era importante para ti!

Eso le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Sentí que se me escapaba el alma y que mi mundo ya no era igual si no podía hablarte!-exclamó James, apretando los puños. Los dientes le empezaron a castañear del frío, pero él no lo sentía.

-¡Pues haberlo dicho, no soy adivina! Y además, juntándote con niñatas todo el día…

-¿Crees que hubiera dejado que me pisotearás más? ¿Quedarte con mi orgullo además de con mi corazón?

-¿Y cuando tuve tu corazón? –casi escupió Lily -¿Cuándo me dejabas tirada por los merodeadores o por las cientos de chicas que te seguían? ¿O después, cuando me ignorabas, me insultabas…?

-¿Cuándo te dejaba tirada…? Lily, ¡no puedo creer que estés celosa de ellos! ¡Simplemente hay cosas que no podía hacer contigo!

-¡Siempre podrías contar conmigo!-siguió gritando Lily. Cada vez subía más la voz- ¿Y todas las veces que tramábamos alguna broma, que nos escapábamos de clase, que despotricábamos contra los slytherin…?

-¡Pero no puedes pretender que estemos nosotros nada más! –le echó en cara James -¡Yo tengo derecho a tener mis amigos, y tú tus amigas!

-¡Por mí estaríamos siempre solos! ¡Tú te bastas y te sobra para llenarme por completa y no necesito a nadie más!

James no aguantó más y la acercó bruscamente contra él. Antes de que Lily pudiera abrir la boca para echarle en cara algo más, James la besó. Reclamó sus labios, sus suspiros, su dulce sabor a fresa, lo reclamó todo para sí. Saboreó cada rincón de su boca, jugueteó con su lengua, estuvo todo el tiempo que pudo aguantar la respiración elevándose cada vez más y más, sintiendo la felicidad en cada trocito de su cuerpo, llegando a sentir todo el éxtasis en un único beso.

Cuando se separó tenía la respiración agitada. Lily abrió los ojos y como si fueran puros espejos, James pudo ver en ellos todos los sentimientos que la atravesaban, el deseo, la pasión, el amor, la esperanza…

-No me pude resistir –Sonrió y le tocó la nariz con la suya –Te salió poético y todo.

Lily sonrió con las mejillas algo coloradas, y ladeó la cabeza, analizando la situación.

-Entonces… ¿amigos? ¿no amigos? ¿qué?

-Depende de que si crees que fue un beso Viva la Amistad, o un beso tipo: ¡Por Merlín, Lily, ahora que todo está solucionado no te me puedes volver a escapar! Así que, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Ooh… -La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Es un Ooh de Estoy sorprendida, pero Sí, o es un Ooh de "Lo siento pero espera al próximo siglo"? –Lily soltó una risilla.

-Lo primero me parece –James volvió a besarla.

Lily sonrió al separarse y luego arrugó la nariz, donde tenía posado un pequeño copo de nieve. Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que nevaba, y por lo visto desde hacía un rato.

-Creo que mejor vamos a donde Madame Rosmerta, ¿te parece? Aquí me congelo –se disculpó mientras se colocaba mejor su gorro de lana. James rió al verla con la nariz colorada del frío, y le cogió la mano rumbo a las Tres Escobas.

-Que inmersos estábamos en la conversación ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Dijo que sí! Le iba a explotar el pecho de la felicidad y por un fugaz momento se insultó a sí mismo por no haber intentado solucionar todo antes, en vez de desconfiar de ella y culparla por algo que no había hecho.

-No pienses en el pasado –James la miró. Pareciera que había adivinado sus pensamientos. Lily le sonrió dulcemente –Estamos juntos por fin y es todo lo que importa.

James asintió. No había verdad más verdadera, valga la redundancia. Cuando por fin llegaron a las Tres Escobas, empujó la puerta y una ráfaga de aire cálido les llegó desde dentro del local.

Se escuchaban risas y conversaciones por doquier. Estaba casi completo, dado el frío la mayoría de la gente se había reunido allí, pero por suerte encontraron a Remus y Peter ocupando una pequeña mesa de la esquina, y se acoplaron como pudieron después de hacer aparecer dos sillas.

Remus enarcó una ceja al verlos llegar cogidos de la mano.

-Deduzco que arreglaron todo ¿no? -Lily asintió mientras James llamaba a Rosmerta para que les trajera algo de beber. Ya libre de ataduras, la pelirroja les contó toda la historia. Remus y Peter se miraron.

-Lo sentimos. No teníamos ni idea de lo que pasaba y nosotros complicándote más la vida… -se disculpó el lobito –La verdad creo que se me debió cruzar algún cable para comportarme así contigo. No te lo merecías –Lily sonrió, contenta de que todo volviera a su cauce.

-Estoy impaciente por ver como reacciona Canuto -murmuró Peter feliz, contento de tener algo para molestar a Sirius. Peter era de esas personas que se contentan con poco.

-¿Y donde está ese perro pulgoso, ahora que lo pienso? –preguntó James, que traía dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en ambas manos.

-Por ahí con Jenny, que lo quería tener todito para ella por dejarla abandonada últimamente… y claro, hemos tenido que cargar nosotros con todo el material –se quejó Remus, señalando al menos a tres bolsas que Lily dedujo que serían objetos para bromas.

-Porque tú para variar andas desaparecido en combate –farfulló Peter, dándole un trago a su cerveza –Encima el dependiente de Zonko´s nos hizo esperar media eternidad porque estaba ocupado con su novia.

Que diga que sí, que diga que sí… Lily cruzó los dedos mentalmente.

-Cuando no te vimos en la cola para Hogsmeade pensamos que ibas a aprovechar para entrenar –comentó Remus. Al día siguiente se daba el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, y con lo fanático que era James le sorprendía que no estuviera en esos momentos siguiendo a una pequeña bolita alada.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía otras cosas más importantes –sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a la pelirroja.

-Ay, Sirius y James enamorados…-se lamentó el licántropo- Peter, ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora? –pero un muchacho alto y de malas pulgas los interrumpió. Se tropezó con la silla de Lily y casi le derrama el whisky de fuego encima. Era Tom.

-Ah bonita –Lily arrugó la nariz por el mote. Mucha poción, mucha poción, pero había cosas que no cambiarían-¿Así que ahora te juntas con esta pandilla de perdedores?

-Dios los cría y ellos se junta –comentó el chico que iba a su lado.

-Calla Snape, y dedícate a lavar ese gorro que llevas que no te podrá servir para otra vez, manchada como tiene que estar de la grasa de tu pelo –se burló James.

Se miraron con odio durante al menos cinco minutos y después los slytherin se fueron. Lily se rió. Esos siempre estarían igual, pero ahora al menos tenía la certeza de que Tom los dejaría en paz, no podía confesarle a nadie (y nadie incluía Snape) lo que sabía de los merodeadores.

-Por suerte siempre nos quedará los slytherin para divertirnos –murmuró Peter.

-Será una buena ocasión para probar lo que acabamos de comprar… -murmuró Remus. Lily se volvió hacia ellos.

-¿Puedo sugerir algo?

**LJ**

**-¿Desde cuándo eres tan fanática del Quidditch?**

**-¿Es cierto eso que dices que gané?**

**-Hablando de él, ¿le habéis contado lo vuestro?**

**-¿Sabes James? Hip, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. **

**-Descarada, hiciste todo eso de quedarte dormida a propósito…**

**Espero que os haya gustado; la conversación-discusión-reconciliación entre esos dos me costó bastante porque me resultó difícil pasar de una idea a otra hasta llegar al beso, y además quería explicarlo todo. Si alguien cree que me olvidé de algo, los reviews están para más cosas a parte de comentar y/ o criticar y/o lichar a la autora.**

**Besos y cuídense. Mimig2**


	8. Chapter VII

Nota del 15 Abril: el capitulo viene dedicado a mi padre, oficialmente alojado en las lujosas estancias del cielo desde el 9 de Abril.

LJ

**¡Y aquí de nuevo yo con otro capitulillo que espero que os agrade! Esto ya se acaba, chicos. Éste es el penúltimo de ésta, mi amada historia. **

**Ya saben, personajes, lugares, y jugadas (explicadas después al final) que pertenecen a Rowling, todo lo demás de mi creación. Espero que disfruten:**

**LJ**

**Chapter VII**

El primer partido de quidditch de la temporada se había retrasado por inclemencias del tiempo durante el mes de Noviembre, pero ése domingo de Diciembre el sol se asomaba tras las pocas nubes que poblaban el cielo, y solo una neblina fría cubría el campo de Quidditch.

-¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! ¡James marca de nuevo! ¡Ese es mi Cornamenta! 230 a 110 para Gryffindor, chupaos ésa, Slytherin…

-¡Black, si no puedes comentar parcialmente el partido ya puedes estar dándome el megáfono!

-¡Pero profesora, usted no le pone emoción! –se quejó Black, luego volvió la vista de nuevo al partido -¡Y Potter realiza una Finta de Porskov(1)! ¡Pero el mérito es todo mío, señores, que tardé tres meses en enseñársela! ¡James, amor, no me hagas daño! –Sirius se puso una mano en el corazón simulando estar ofendido cuando James le levantó el dedo corazón.

Llevaban varias horas de partido, pero ni el frío ni el cansancio ni las ganas de comer podría mover a una sola persona de las gradas. Los gryffindor alzaban orgullosos miles de pancartas con ánimos para sus jugadores, y más de uno levantaba la varita para lanzarse un _sonorus _de modo que el _¡Pisotead a esas serpientes rastreras! _se escuchara por todos lados.

-Y los cazadores de Gryffindor se congenian con un Parkin´s Pincer (2). ¡Y Brock consigue hacer 10 puntos más para Gryffindor aprovechando que el cazador de Slytherin se acojonó al ver a James! ¡No te preocupes, Bulstrode, yo también lo hago al verlo por las mañanas!

-¡Pero que no va a parar de meterse con James! –exclamó una pelirroja sulfurada en las gradas de rojo y dorado, al escuchar las palabras del comentarista.

-Uy, ya veo que no cambia el que estéis juntos –se burló Faith –Sigues tan protectora como siempre.

-Calla y anima que hoy estás en las nubes y tienes que apoyar a tu casa –la reprendió Lily, mientras alzaba un poco más su pancarta de _"James, eres el mejor y si ganas te tengo una sorpresa"._

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan fanática del Quidditch?-se rió Faith –Estar con el moreno gafotas hizo que se te pegaran sus obsesiones…

-Sí, sí, búrlate lo que quieras ahora que estoy distraída, pero espera que como te coja por banda vas a tener que contarme la pedida de mano con puntos suspensivos y todo.

Faith le sacó la lengua.

-Lo que tú digas.

-¡James métele la quaffle a Basset por dónde ya sabes a ver si le quitas esa cara de estúpido de una vez! –gritó Lily con todas sus fuerzas, poniéndose de puntillas y asomándose por la baranda.

-¡Pero tú estás loca! –la morena le agarró la sudadera a su amiga-Quieta o tendremos la fiesta en la enfermería…

Lily no le prestó atención y levantó el puño.

-¡Falta, árbitro! ¡FALTA!

James tomó impulso y se puso boca arriba después de tener que hacer un Sloth Grip Roll (3) para evitar una bludger lanzada por un buscador con cara de gorila de Slytherin.

-Lily, calma, ni siquiera le rozó el pelo.

-¡Podía haberlo matado! –exclamó la pelirroja al tiempo que se acordaba de todos los antepasados del slytherin en cuestión.

-¡FALTA, ÁRBITRO! ¡ES UNA CONDENADA FALTA! –exclamaba a su vez Sirius tras el megáfono mientras evitaba que la profesora McGonnagall se lo quitara -¡Vamos Reina, encuentra esa snitch de una vez que los Slytherin ya empezaron con sus trampas sucias!

Jennifer Blythe aumentó la velocidad de su escoba. Regulus Black le pisaba los talones. El buscador de Slytherin estaba marcándola y ella apenas podía hacer un movimiento sin tenerlo detrás. Tenía que encontrar la snitch pronto.

-¡Déjala en paz, Regulito, que cómo me venga con un arañazo siquiera te vas a acordar de tu querido hermano por los Siglos de los Siglos!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Regulus se apartó lo suficiente de ella como para que Jenny vislumbrara un destello a la izquierda del muchacho. Se giró lo más rápido posible, aumentó aún más la velocidad y alargó la mano. Un poco más…

La snitch alada fue capturada en el mismo momento en que James, Sally Prince y Sean Boot zigzagueaban a gran velocidad intentando derribar a los cazadores contrarios.

-¡Y DESPUÉS DE UN MARAVILLOSO WOOLLONGONG SHIMMY (4) POR PARTE DE GRYFFINDOR PARA ANOTAR, MI REINA CONSIGUE LA SNITCH Y SE ACABA EL PARTIDO! ¡Espero que pases una feliz noche contándole el fracaso a nuestra madre, Regulito! ¡Reina, acabas de ganar una fantástica sesión de sex… ¡Profesora!

McGonnagall le arrebató el megáfono a Sirius y comentó el resultado del partido mientras Sirius pegaba saltos subido en su silla.

-¿Es cierto eso que dices que gané? –Jenny se acercó a la grada.

-Ya sabes que para eso no hace falta ganar nada, pero siempre es bueno para celebrar algo –le sonrió picaronamente Sirius, que saltó y cayó montado en la escoba detrás de Jenny. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la despeinó mientras se alejaban volando.

-¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos…! –Lily corrió eufórica hacia James y casi lo tira. El muchacho hizo el signo de la victoria. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se encaminaron hacia el vestuario de Gryffindor para quitarse la túnica embarrada.

Media hora más tarde llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor. Aun cuando no habían atravesado el retrato, se escuchaban todas las voces y el barullo de la sala Común.

-Amago de Wronski –La señora gorda hizo una floritura con su abanico y los dejó pasar.

El barullo se amplificó y multiplicó por cien. Los gryffindor levantaron las botellas del whisky de fuego, los gritos de "_Viva el capitán_" y en el caso de varias chicas, algunas prendas íntimas.

-Se lo están montando en grande –comentó Faith mientras les acercaba dos vasos.

-Gracias, ya veo que aprovechas cualquier cosa para lucir el anillo –se burló Lily mientras tomaba un trago, refiriéndose al anillo de diamantes que llevaba la chica en el dedo anular.

-Felicidades, si es lo que creo que es –le dijo James, aunque nunca había tenido mucha relación con la chica. Faith sonrió y se volvió con las gemelas compañeras de habitación, Jacqueline y Angeline, que estaban junto a la chimenea bailando una especie de conga.

-¿Qué tendrá esto? –Lily removió el vaso –Sabe raro. ¿Tendrá alcohol?

-¿Qué era de esa mocosa capaz de comerse palomitas con leche? –Lily torció la nariz, pero se terminó de beber el vaso. Remus se acercó a ellos junto a Peter.

-¡Ey chicos! ¿Habéis visto a Sirius?

-Debe estar con su novia escondido por ahí… -James se encogió de hombros.

-Hablando de él, ¿le habéis contado lo vuestro? –Peter sonrió. Sabía que no, si no ya habría montado de las suyas el chucho ése.

-El día no tiene 26 horas y entre anoche que él regreso tarde y yo que me levanté temprano no hubo espacio para una pelea –se defendió el moreno.

-¿Y porqué creéis que habrá pelea? –Lily se cruzó de brazos -.Puede que lo tome bien, si le contáis todo… -se quedó mirando el vaso vacío y fue en busca de Faith para rellenarlo, y de paso a coger algún que otro pastelillo.

El tiempo fue pasando entre conversaciones, risas, alcohol y estupideces varias. Sobre las doce de la noche un chico de sexto se montó en una mesa y empezó a cantar a toda voz la primera canción que se le vino a su borracha cabeza. Un poco más tarde de eso una chica rubia y ojos miel empezó a tirarle los libros a su novio porque supuestamente lo había visto con su mejor amiga… de esas cosas que solo ocurren en los grandes jolgorios, comunes después de algún partido de Quidditch o al finalizar los exámenes.

Lily lo reconocía. Había bebido de más. La botella que le pasó Faith había resultado que sí tenía alcohol y después de varias horas la pelirroja estaba en ese momento en que todo era alegría, todo era felicidad, y la cosa más nimia le producía un agradable bienestar.

-¿Sabes James? Hip, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Se acercó por detrás al muchacho y apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de éste.

-Te quiero… hip, te quiero mucho…

Y como tantas otras personas a parte de ella, Lily Evans también se iba de la lengua cuando se emborrachaba. Pero James acababa de descubrir ese punto, y le encantaba.

-¿En serio? –le respondió con una sonrisa –Deberías decirlo a menudo… Pero ahora creo que debes ir a dormir –La cogió de la cintura y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¿Ya te subes? Canuto aún no llega… -le dijo Remus desde un sillón próximo, casi a gritos debido al ruido. James señaló con un cabeceo a la pelirroja.

-Está borracha y no la voy a dejar suelta por aquí hasta no haber analizado de lo que es capaz Lily Evans cuando no está consciente.

Remus levantó el pulgar y siguió conversando con una linda muchacha castaña de quinto, con quien al parecer compartía muchos gustos y afinidades.

-¿En serio te gusta la arqueología? Yo siempre pensé que los objetos mágicos egipcios tenían muchas propiedades que…

James negó con la cabeza sonriendo y ayudó a Lily a subir las escaleras, pero al llegar al rellano dónde se separaban las escaleras de chicos y chicas, ésta se paró.

-¿Qué pasa?

Lily lo miró con intensidad y por un momento James se preguntó si en verdad estaría borracha.

-No quiero dormir ahí –señaló la puerta de las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Pues aquí en las escaleras no te voy a dejar –se rió James. Lily negó con la cabeza y le echó las manos al cuello.

-Quiero dormir contigo. Quiero cumplir con la promesa –le susurró, y cerró los ojos, recostándose en su pecho.

James tragó saliva. A ver piensa, Cornamenta. Asi medio dormida de seguro ni llega a su cama y tú no puedes entrar por el maldito trampolín. Habrá que dejarla dormir en la habitación ¿no? Ella no insinuó nada más… ¿o sí? Quizás sí, pero quizás no y yo soy un pervertido porque apenas empezamos a salir ayer y…

James quiso golpearse con el muro para intentar aclararse, pero no con Lily en los brazos. Suspiró y se encaminó hacia su habitación, que estaba vacía.

La apoyó en su cama y se empezó a desvestir después de correr los doseles. Apenas con una camisa y los calzoncillos, se volvió hacia la pelirroja y suspiró. ¿Debía de desnudarla para dormir o…? Sacudió la cabeza para despejar las ideas y levantó la sábana. Ni bien se tendió, sintió que Lily se le echaba encima.

-Lily, ¿qué…?

-Ya te dije, quiero cumplir mi promesa –le sonrió dulcemente. Puso un mechón rebelde tras la oreja del chico.

-No te entiendo –murmuró James. La pelirroja parecía bastante despejada.

-Mi primera vez también para ti –Lily intentó imitar su vocecita aguda de cuando niña.–Puede que de niña no, pero ahora eso se entiende de otra manera ¿no crees? –le explicó algo roja –Y de verdad siento que… es el momento.

James la miró a los ojos. Se veía decidida.

-Descarada, hiciste todo eso de quedarte dormida a propósito… -susurró.

-Creo que ya esperé demasiado tiempo –se rió Lily.

-¿Segura? –la pelirroja asintió.

-Aunque bueno, quizá deba prevenirte antes, puede que no te guste mucho lo que veas, es decir, sé que estoy como una escoba de delgada pero en serio que he intentado comer un poco más aunque no creo que haya cambiado mucho y… además ahora tengo el pelo corto…

James la calló apoyando un dedo sobre los labios de ella.

-¿Porqué piensas que no me gustará? –Lily dudó.

-Ese día en la biblioteca dijiste que era una tabla de planchar y que me confundiría con una escoba de barrer y que… -comentó nerviosa.

El muchacho quiso golpearse la cabeza con el muro por segunda vez en pocos minutos. Cambió las tornas con Lily y se colocó encima.

-Aquel día no te vi así y ahora tampoco te veo así. Te quiero, –la besó en la boca– para mí eres perfecta así –la besó de nuevo un poco más abajo –y eso es lo que importa... –y un poco más abajo…

_Lunes, 14 de Diciembre, 06:30._

Lily se desperezó y se restregó los ojos cuando un rayo de luz le dio en la cara. Bostezó y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa de James Potter, que parecía llevar varios minutos de escrutadora observación.

-Buenos días, Lil –James le dio un beso en la nariz y alargando los brazos la atrajo más hacia él.

-Buenos días –parpadeó para despejarse (algo de dolor de cabeza por el alcohol si que tenía) y le sonrió, luego arrugó la nariz –Quizá deba irme antes de que se despierten los chicos…

-Noo, todavía no… -James escondió la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, y aspiró el olor a menta proviene de los rizos rojos.

Fuera de las cortinas se escucharon movimientos.

-Tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar –se quejó Peter mientras apartaba las sábanas y se sentaba al borde e la cama sujetándose la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por beber dos botellas enteras tú solo…

-Calla y déjame una de esas pociones para la resaca –le pidió el muchacho mientras intentaba enfocar mejor. Se dio cuenta que la cama de enfrente estaba vacía- ¿Y Canuto?

-Aquí, _amour_, ¿me echaste de menos? –Sirius cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a su cama haciendo girar la corbata.

-Solo preguntaba para rezar que te quedaras allí –comentó con voz pastosa Peter. Se quejó mentalmente. Así de resacoso no podía discutir plenamente con Sirius.

-Oye ¿y esa túnica? –Sirius se agachó y la cogió del suelo. Luego levantó la cabeza y sonrió –James se la pasó en grande, por lo que parece –se burló, pero luego vio un pelo rojo que se había quedado en la túnica –Oh, no.

Remus escondió la cabeza tras las manos, intuyendo lo que pasaría.

-¿Oh, no, porqué? –preguntó Peter, intentando levantarse.

-¿Dije oh, no? Quería decir, oh, sí –dijo Sirius –Perfecto, después de esto Cornamenta olvidará su obsesión y adiós a la frígida de la mocosa...

La mocosa salió de las cortinas en ese momento vestida solo con la camisa de James.

-La mocosa ya disfrutó de lo lindo y puede que sea ella la que se olvide de su obsesión –le espetó en la cara a Sirius. Le quitó de las manos su túnica y echó a correr hacia la puerta. Cerró con un portazo.

-¿Pero qué…? –Sirius se volvió hacia James justo para ver el puño de su amigo dirigirse hacia él.

**LJ**

**¡Y tatachán! Éste es el más largo, no os podeis quejar. Espero que os haya gustado, besitos a todos y me despido después de dejar las jugadas de Quidditch:**

**Finta de Porskov: **_el cazador que lleva la quaffle vuela hacia arriba y hace creer a los cazadores rivales que está tratando de escapar, pero entonces arroja la quaffle hacia abajo, a un cazador de su equipo que espera la pelota. _

**Parkin´s Pincel**_: Dos cazadores se acercan a otro adversario, uno por cada lado, mientras que el tercero vuela hacia el adversario._

**Sloth Grip Roll: **_quedar colgado por debajo de la escoba, sin dejar de aferrarse fuerte con manos y pies._

**Woollongon Shimmy: **_zigzaguear a gran velocidad para derribar a los cazadores contrarios._

**Mimig2**


	9. Chapter VIII

**LJ**

**Chapter VIII**

Sirius se volvió hacia James justo para ver el puño de su amigo dirigirse hacia él.

-¡De verdad que a veces creo que no tienes cerebro! –le gritó mientras Sirius levantaba su mano hacia la mejilla golpeada.

-¿Pero eres idiota o qué te pasa? ¿Qué hablas tú de cerebro cuando la mocosa te absorbió el tuyo? -Peter y Remus se sentaron en la cama de este último a observar el espectáculo. Por lo menos Peter, Remus por otra parte intervendría si hacía falta.

-Vas por mal camino, Canuto, vas por mal camino –advirtió James mientras apretaba fuerte los puños.

-Voy por el camino que tengo que ir –corrigió Sirius-Te digo y te diré siempre que la mocosa no es para ti. Demasiado víbora.

James entrecerró los ojos, conteniéndose de darle otro puñetazo.

-Creo que soy yo quien tiene que decidir si es adecuada para mi o no. Lily es mi novia, Canuto, deberías aceptarlo…

-¡Así que tu novia!-comentó el moreno con frialdad- ¿Y cuándo pasó eso?

-Cuando dejé de ser estúpido y senté cabeza. Canuto, ella nunca nos traicionó, es todo una larga historia…

-Bueno, pues no quiero escucharla –Sirius se dio la vuelta para cambiarse el uniforme del colegio.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo –insistió James.

-Creía que sabías que no me gusta que me impongan cosas –le espetó el muchacho mientras se colocaba los pantalones -¿Desde cuándo hago lo que tengo que hacer?

Sirius terminó de abrocharse la camisa y salió de la habitación.

Los demás se miraron y luego se dieron la vuelta para vestirse. James inspiró fuerte como si le costara respirar por esa espinita clavada. Le quedaba un día muy largo por delante. La clase de Transformaciones no se pasó tan rápida como siempre, y eso que era su preferida. Tampoco la hora de Encantamientos.

-Recuerden: un giro a la derecha y luego un movimiento hacia abajo, si no se encontrarán croando como sapos en lugar de hacer bailar a la mesa.

Remus suspiró. Lily no había aparecido en toda la mañana; James se había sentado con él en lugar de con Sirius. ¿Había un día peor que ese? Prefería los días de luna llena, al menos los merodeadores estaban unidos.

-James, recapacita y cuéntaselo todo.

-No –se negó el muchacho mientras hacia el giro de muñeca con la varita –Me ha decepcionado. Ahora comprendo como se sintió Lily estos años: no hizo nada y sólo recibió desprecio…

La mesa de James bailó un paso doble con la mesa de otro compañero.

-_Finite incantatem –_dijo desganado James. La mesa volvió a su posición inmóvil. -¿Dónde está el Canuto que es mi amigo, que me apoya en todo?

-Un amigo no debe apoyarte en todo, sino en lo que sea mejor para ti. El problema es que Sirius cree que esto es lo mejor. No quiere que te vuelvan a lastimar –Remus realizó el encantamiento. Su mesa se puso a bailar tango.

-Pero hay cosas en las que cada uno debe aprender por sí mismo. Y si me estoy equivocando al estar con Lily, ésta es una de ellas.

Remus sólo asintió con la cabeza. Cinco minutos más tarde después de copiar los deberes de Encantamientos, Flitwich los dejó ir a comer.

El Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar. Sirius se dejó caer en el banco al lado de Jenny, quien ya estaba llenando su plato de suculentas chuletas. El muchacho observó al resto de los chicos sentarse junto a Lily (quien por fin había hecho acto de presencia), y suspiró. Genial, la mocosa incluso le había absorbido el seso a Remus y Peter.

Jenny lo miró de reojo mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. Ni bien terminó el bocado, fue directa al grano.

-Eres un egoísta. Crees que por estar con Lily os va a dejar de lado. –Sirius casi pegó un bote, sorprendido porque ella hubiera adivinado que era lo que pasaba.

-No es así.

-Si lo es. Y estás equivocado. Seguirás siendo su amigo pase lo que pase, allá donde vayas. Para buscar apoyo, consejos, juergas… ¿Acaso tú has dejado a tus amigos de lado por mí? –la gryffindor dio en el blanco.

Sirius no dijo nada, solo siguió comiendo. Jenny no se dio por vencida. Quería que esos cuatro volvieran a ser los de antes, todos por uno y unos por todos, sin lugar para cabezonerías ni rencores pasados.

-Sirius, ¿nunca te has dado cuenta de algo? –Jenny cambió de punto de ataque -Todas las personas a quiénes quieres tienen algo en común. Piensa.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas, Reina… -Sirius abrió mucho los ojos. Jenny sólo sonrió –Ooh.

-Eso es, Sirius: Lunático, Cornamenta, Colagusano, Reina y…

-Mocosa –dijo por lo bajito.

-Pues sí. Llámalos como quieras, motes, apodos cariñosos, una forma de identificación de las pocas personas que entran en tu círculo de afecto, una demostración de que Lily algún día fue tu amiga y aún te importa siquiera un poquito...

Sirius dejó el tenedor de lado, se levantó y cogió la mochila.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos yendo a Pociones, sabes como es Slughorn si alguien llega tarde… -Esperó a que Jennifer cogiera su mochila y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del Gran comedor.

-Sólo una cosa más: observa un poco a tu alrededor. Las sonrisas bobaliconas, las miradas que no se apartan del otro, los gestos… es todo. Es como si se encontraran en el cielo.

Sirius volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Jenny siguió hablando.

-Se parece un poquito a cómo nos comportamos los tontos enamorados ¿no crees? Si realmente estás enamorado de mí y sientes esa felicidad que te recorre ¿de verdad quieres quitarle eso a tu mejor amigo?

Sirius casi sintió el impulso de llevarse las manos a los oídos para no escuchar más. El tenía muy buenas razones para actuar así. ¿Por qué ahora no podía recordarlas? Suerte que en pociones Jenny se sentaba con las gemelas. Así lo podría dejar un poco en paz.

No previó que al sentarse con Remus la cosa continuaría.

-Te estás comportando como un cabezota ¿lo sabes, no? –Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pidiendo auxilio. Demasiadas cosas le habían dado ya que pensar para un solo día.

-Pues ya no lo sé, Lunático –decidió sincerarse –Me habéis matado las neuronas de raciocinio entre todos esta mañana –suspiró pensando en su novia.

-¿Qué hay? –Peter se sentó junto a él y colocó el caldero que traía el centro de la mesa –Slughorn ha dicho que hoy haríamos la poción de tres en tres. James se puso con las chicas –señaló al muchacho, que se había sentado con Lily y Faith.

Sirius masculló por lo bajito.

-¿Contento de tenerme en tu grupo, Sirius? –se burló Peter, a sabiendas de su mala habilidad en esa clase. Pociones era la única asignatura que Peter aceptaba que se le daba mal. Las otras también, pero en esas echaba la culpa a su varita loca.

-Sí, tanto como si un troll me vomitara encima –ironizó.

-Calla o vomitaré yo –rió Remus. Sacó el libro de pociones y buscó en el índice la poción de los Muertos en Vida.

La primera hora de la clase doble de Pociones se la pasaron hirviendo agua, cociendo el jugo de murtlap y troceando espinacas y sanguijuelas muertas.

-En verdad no debiste enterarte de esa forma, Canuto –inició la conversación Peter mientras echaba dos gramos de escamas de dragón al caldero. –De seguro fue una impresión fuerte.

-¿Tú de mi lado, Peter? ¿Qué mosca te picó? –se sorprendió Sirius, pues la rata tenía por costumbre llevarle la contraria en todo.

-Las moscas no pican –rebatió Peter, luego miró a Remus -¿O sí? –dudó -.Bueno, lo digo porque a mí no me habría gustado que nadie me escondiera algo así.

Ignoró la mirada de Remus de _Lo-estás-empeorando_. Sirius gruñó.

-Más sabiendo lo que te pasa con Evans –continuó Peter –Creo que tú tienes razón, Sirius. Evans no es buena para nuestro Cornamenta. Como dijiste, demasiado víbora.

-Hombre, tanto como víbora… -Sirius se movió en su sitio, incómodo- Lily es Gryffindor, no serpiente.

-Siempre guardando tantos secretos –Peter le guiñó el ojo a Remus, que estaba echando una cola de escorpión.

-Nosotros también le guardamos secretos a ella. Ahora que lo pienso nunca le contamos lo de Remus ni lo de la animagia –esto último lo dijo muy bajito.

-Tan orgullosa e independiente…

-No te olvides que el orgullo es la característica que todo gryffindor debería tener –ladró Sirius, orgulloso de su orgullo (valga la redundancia).

-Siempre queriéndose meter en todos los asuntos…

Sirius se rascó la coronilla y dejó el cuchillo de trocear a un lado.

-Chicas, llevan la curiosidad al límite –se encogió de hombros.

-Podemos decir que esta vez la curiosidad mató al gato –dijo Remus entre risas.

-Y seguro que absorberá todo el rato a James –concluyó Peter, como resignándose-Ni le veremos el pelo a partir de ahora.

-Bueno, yo estoy con Jenny y no por eso os dejo de lado –Sirius repitió las palabras de su novia segundos antes de comprender lo que estaba haciendo –Colagusano, eres un… una rata.

Pero sonreía. Peter sonrió también. Remus se echó a reír a carcajada limpia sin poder resistirse. Sirius llevaba demasiado lejos el hecho de llevarle la contraria a Peter. Sin darse cuenta siquiera había estado todo el rato defendiendo a Lily. Eso quería decir algo ¿no?

Rastrero, hacerme caer con un truco tan bajo, pensaba Sirius, aunque la sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara. Pero sí, lo había comprendido. No lo iban a dejar solo otra vez, como cuando quedó en Gryffindor y la familia lo repudió. Ésa ya no era su familia. Su nueva familia no lo abandonaría.

-He sido como un niño encaprichado con lo suyo ¿verdad?

Sirius miró a los ojos a su amigo del alma mientras se disculpaba media hora más tarde cuando todos llegaron a la habitación a dejar las mochilas.

-Más parecías un niñito de mamá… -le respondió James, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Sirius arrugó la nariz por la mención a su madre.

-Las personas siempre prefieren controlarlo todo porque los cambios le asustan –confesó –Yo sigo asustado, pero puedo aprender.

-Los MM sobreviven a todo ¿o no? Mi pelirroja por mucho carácter que tenga no los echará abajo.

-¿MM? –interrumpió Peter, que había convocado una caja de grageas de todos los sabores para "saborear mejor la reconciliación" -¿Merodeadores?

-_Moments Marauders _–explicó James, tendiendo la mano. Sirius se acercó.

-Siento el puñal que te clavé –murmuró mientras le daba la mano –Un Merodeador nunca le hace eso a otro merodeador.

James le dio un abrazo de oso con dos o tres palmadas que casi envían al moreno contra la puerta. O contra Remus, que entraba en ese momento.

-Creía que un Black nunca se disculpaba… -le contestó, pero no tenía que hacer a entender a Sirius que tenía más de merodeador que de Black, porque él ya lo sabía.

-¿Todo solucionado entonces? –preguntó Peter, que se había perdido el acto final por vomitar una gragea con sabor a savia. Remus le respondió con un almohadazo, porque los otros dos habían salido de la habitación después de la sesión emotiva de la semana.

-¿Qué hay, Mocosa? O más bien Cubito de Hielo…

Sirius golpeó la cabeza pelirroja de Lily con el pergamino enrollado que contenía el Mapa del Merodeador, gracias al cual la habían encontrado en la Torre de Astronomía. Claro que a días de Navidad y en todo lo alto, las corrientes iban y venían y el frío se colaba por todos los pequeños ventanales.

-Tengo una manta, ¿no la ves? –Lily la señaló y luego volvió a mirar el cielo.

James y Sirius se miraron.

-Pues nada, Mocosa, yo te dejo con tu enamorado. Tenéis vía libre y permiso absoluto –le revolvió los cortos bucles y después desapareció del lugar levantando el pulgar hacia James.

-¿Necesitábamos su permiso? –le preguntó cuando el muchacho se sentó a su lado, y extendió la manta para que los cubriera a los dos.

-No, pero para mí era importante su aprobación –le sonrió James –Anoche… ¿te hice daño?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Me podías haber dicho que tú también eras virgen –se acercó al pecho del chico y cerró los ojos, sin ver el sonrojo del muchacho.

-Bueno, yo no soy de romper promesas:_ primero para ti _–murmuró, todavía rojo, las palabras dichas hacía casi diez años –Estuve apunto con Samantha, pero no sé, al final me dio cosa, y me acordé de ti…

La pelirroja lo calló con un dedo sobre los labios.

–No hubiera estado tan nerviosa porque yo no sabía que hacer y tu sí.

-Sí sabía lo que hacía –rebatió James-. Me dejaba llevar, simplemente te miraba y todo…, no sé, fluía… -Lily soltó una risita. Se puso nervioso -¿Tan malo fue?

-Un poco torpe al principio –confesó la pelirroja, riéndose –Pero yo lo definiría mejor con: mágico. ¿No crees?

-Puede –Lily se le pegó más buscando calor, y James le pasó una mano por la cintura. Con la otra se arrebujó más en la manta –Te amo.

Allí los dos solos, abrazados para darse calor, agarrando con una mano la manta para que no se resbalara mientras alzaban la mirada al cielo infinito y a todas sus estrellas, en una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad, de seguridad, confianza y bienestar rodeándolos, aquellas cinco letras no parecían ninguna palabra tabú.

-Ídem –Lily lo miró a los ojos y lo besó para volver a recostarse después en el moreno –Entonces es un final feliz. Me alegro.

James sonrió y la acercó aun más.

-Siempre será feliz si estamos juntos.

**LJ **

**C´est cuasi Fini**

**Y digo cuasi porque hay escenas que corté (y aun así el capi me quedaba extralargo), y que agregaré en un epílogo, si puedo y os apetece leer más, porque tampoco son necesarias: en mi opinión la historia queda bien así. Sirius no se ha enterado de que la culpa era de Tom y eso es lo que trataban las escenas, así que si las queréis solo dejad caer vuestras peticiones en algún review. **

**Pero si os gustó el final mejor no pidáis epilogo, puede que haya metido la pata con él, no os guste, y os arruine la historia. **

**Besos y nos vemos próximamente, Mimig2.**


	10. Epílogo

**Y aquí llega el epílogo (casi podría tomarse por un capítulo porque me salió largo) que pedisteis. Gracias por todos los reviews pasados, presentes y futuros. Advertencia: no es la gran cosa y la broma de Tom no es el centro del epílogo (sólo aparece en las últimas lineas. Por cierto, va por ti, Pottersita, creo que te sonará...) Avisados estáis, las consecuencias que se deriven de ésto no serán culpa mía.  
**

**También tengo que decir que, entre que no tengo Internet en casa para evitar distracciones, y mis exámenes finales y la selectividad (para que no lo sepan: exámenes de acceso a la Universidad) las historias que estoy leyendo quedaran un poco apartadas, pero sigo apoyandoos.**

**LJ**

**Epílogo**

_-Vamos Mocosa, o si no el conserje te atrapará y no tengo ganas de aguantar tu cara verde después de que te cuelgue de los tobillos. _

_Acababan de convertir los candelabros de la Sala Común de Slytherin en serpientes, y cinco personitas corrían lo más rápido posible dejando atrás las mazmorras. La única chica del grupo iba la última._

_-James, dile que no me llame así… _

_-Venga Sirius, no llames Mocosa a la mocosa… _

_Meses más tarde, por los principios de tercer curso, la pandilla había raptado del Bosque Prohibido un par de glumbumbles para introducirlos en el departamento de McGonnagall. _

_-¡Ay, me picó!_

_-Tranquilo, Sirius, por suerte traje una Crema Multiusos Monsieur Merck & Marck para Todas las Ocasiones: Acampadas, Excursiones…_

_Sirius se había arrodillado y andaba haciendo círculos con el dedo en la tierra. El veneno de la melancolía de los glumbumbles le había hecho efecto mientras Lily se dedicaba a decir el nombre completo de la crema…_

Sirius del presente sonrió recordando las pequeñas travesuras del grupo allá por los años en los que él era aún inocente (aunque no estaba seguro de si lo había sido alguna vez).

-¿Tan de mañana y ya pensando en perversiones, Canuto? –le increpó Peter bajando por las escaleras de caracol. Sirius había bajado nada más salir el sol a por un vaso de agua a la Sala Común, y allí en el mejor sofá al lado de la chimenea se había quedado pegado.

-Quita esa sonrisa boba de la cara que te saldrán arrugas –aconsejó Remus bajando también, mientras Peter se echaba, brazos y piernas abiertos, sobre el primer sillón que pilló.

-Estaba recordando los _Moments Marauders & Lily_ allá en los tiempos de mi inocencia.

-¿Conoces la palabra inocencia? –se sorprendió Peter.

-¿Conoces la palabra Cállate o te pego un puñetazo? –le devolvió Sirius.

Remus intentó calmarlos.

-Chicos, chicos, es demasiado temprano para vuestras peleas maritales -no lo consiguió.

Peter y Sirius le fulminaron con la mirada y siguieron con lo suyo. Remus suspiró y convocó una tableta de chocolate para calmar los nervios.

-¿Conoces el verbo callarse? Nadie lo diría –siguió Peter. Sirius abrió la boca, pero una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-¿Conocéis la expresión: Iros a la mierda? -Jenny bajaba las escaleras que llevaba a la habitación de las chicas con los ojos echando chispas. Por lo visto se había despertado con todo el jaleo de la Sala Común y ni bien haberse tapado algo con una bata, había bajado a repartir tortas.

-Reina, amor, dulce… ¿te despertamos? ¡Ay! –Sirius se rascó el lugar donde su novia le había pegado el pellizco.

-Tiene el sueño ligero –explicó Faith Morgan mientras se acercaba al grupo de gryffindors congregados que abarcaban desde parejas problemáticas, despechadas indignadas hasta soporta-lo-todo. Faith cogió un libro de la estantería más próxima y se sentó a leerlo mientras esperaba que su amiga llegara. El ruido también la había despertado a ella.

-¡Canuto, no me dejes en la estacada, ahora que iba ganando la discusión! –se indignó la despechada.

El soporta-lo-todo negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo chocolate. Era de agradecer que su paciencia con esos fuera ilimitada. Lo que hay que aguantar, suspiró Remus entre mordisco y mordisco.

-Hacía tiempo que no parecía esto una leonera –comentó James, echando de menos las fiestas de madrugada.

-James, ayer mismo esto parecía una selva o peor –Lily le recordó la fiesta posterior al partido de Quidditch.

-Es cierto, han pasado tantas cosas en un día que me pareció que la fiesta fue hacía siglos.

-¡Ey, pareja de tórtolos! –les gritó Sirius al verlos entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda cogidos de la mano –¡Ya sé que estaréis cansados de la noche de juerga pero ayudadme con la loca u os quitaré el permiso de salida!

El moreno andaba dando vueltas por toda la estancia mientras se cubría el cuello de los posibles golpes de su novia, que corría detrás gritándole maldiciones por haberla despertado. Lily y James alzaron las cejas. Después ambos pasaron y fueron a sentarse en el sofá que Sirius había estado ocupando.

-En verdad no fue ayer la fiesta –corrigió Faith, sin apartar la vista del libro –Desde las doce de la noche que ya estamos a martes.

-Cierto, demasiado tiempo sin armarla –asintió James, conforme –Lily, podríamos poner en marcha lo que sugeriste el día de Hogsmeade.

-¿Y no pensáis contar conmigo? –Sirius se echó encima de la alfombra intentando que el latido del corazón se le normalizara.

-Y conmigo; yo me apunto a un bombardeo –sonrió Jenny, algo más calmada, y fue a echarse encima de Sirius (o a aplastarlo).

-Es algo que se ocurrió a Lily para vengarse de Tom…

-¡Lily, eres mi diosa! –murmuró Sirius –No sé como no lo comprendí antes, una merodeadora como tú no podía andar con la serpiente sin que hubiera algo de por medio. Siento todo lo que te hicimos.

-¡Con que ella es tu diosa!

-Sí, y tu mi Reina –como Jenny no parecía conforme, Sirius añadió –A los dioses nunca se les hace mucho caso, tú sabes…

-Gracias por la parte que me toca –ironizó la pelirroja. Luego se volvió hacia James, que asintió. –Creo que estáis preparados para oír la historia.

-No sé si… -dudó Remus, señalando a Faith. Lily sonrió.

-Yo ya lo sé todo, lobito –explicó Faith.

-No me dio quebraderos de cabeza ni nada intentando que hiciéramos las paces –se quejó Lily, haciendo una mueca.

-Tendrías que haberle echo caso –se rió James –Nos hubieramos ahorrado mucho tiempo y gafas de sol, ¿no Jenny?

La gryffindor se puso tan roja como el color de pelo de Lily, recordando los juegos de espías que se trajo con James.

Lily procedió a contarles toda la historia a Sirius y Jenny. La noche en que Tom descubrió que eran animagos, el chantaje que le hizo a la pelirroja, que Lily se vio obligada a apartarse de James…, ni una tilde se dejó atrás.

Sirius puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡Se va a enterar esa despreciable imitación de ser humano! –Lily reconoció las palabras como propias cuando montó en cólera porque los merodeadores arruinaron su ropa, y se sonrojó.

-¡Eso, eso! –lo apoyó Jenny. Peter sonrió y subió hacia su dormitorio en busca de todo el material de Zonko que compraron durante la visita al pueblo.

James se frotó las manos con una sonrisa maquiavélica, pensando en que por fin le daría un merecido como se debía al culpable de su desgraciada vida durante dos años sin Lily (omitió el detalle de las bromas con los merodeadores, las fiestas y los partidos de Quidditch).

-Tú también participas ¿no? –se volvió Lily hacia su amiga. Faith se encogió de hombros.

-Después de tener que cargar con todas tus penas en los últimos tiempos por culpa de ese imbécil, es hora que le cargue a él todas las penas ¿no?

-¿Qué lees?

La morena sonrió y levantó la tapa del libro. Las letras de "_Contra los Incordios y los Dementes_" brillaron con intensidad.

-Ese libro me suena de algo –Lily se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

-Creo que nos servirá –Sirius alzó las cejas, mirando a sus compañeros de casa y levantando ambos pulgares –Prepárate, bichejo viperino, los gryffindor van a por ti.

-¿Una fiesta y no nos habéis invitado? –se quejó Angeline Montgomery bajando las escaleras con su hermana –Nosotras queremos participar.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Menos mal que éramos pocos –ironizó –Chicas, creo que mejor dejáis todo esto en manos de los merodeadores si queremos que todo salga bien.

-¡Machista! –se alzaron contra él todas las chicas, inclusive las gemelas que no sabían ni de qué trataba todo eso.

-Ten cuidado y mira bien dónde pones los pies no seas que tropieces, caigas por las escaleras, te descoyuntes la columna, quedes postrado en cama, y de no moverte se te cangrenen las piernas y tengan que amputártelas… -comentó Jacqueline, mitad amenaza mitad augurio de muerte fatalista. Sirius tragó saliva.

Y mientras Jenny y las gemelas discutían con Sirius, Peter se unía a la pelea en contra del moreno, Remus continuaba con su chocolate y Faith leyendo el libro, Lily y James sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Ignorantes del mañana, del ridículo de Tom cuando apareciera en el Gran Comedor vestido de Superman (la sugerencia de Sirius de llenar al slytherin de gajos de mandarina hasta en sus partes fue rechazada), de su boda y de su muerte, sólo disfrutaron de la compañía y del momento.

Ocasiones como ésas en las que todos se reunían, eran para saborearlas y para nada más.

**The End**

**LJ**

**Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en este proyecto.**

**No sé si el epílogo quedó muy bien, suena como muy tópico que se reúnan todos, pero quería que aparecieran todos los personajes como para una especie de despedida.**

**Lo del ridículo de Tom, pensad que para algo Lily es muggle (la idea de superman fue de ella) y el que los magos no conozcan el personaje creo que les causaría más hilaridad ver a alguien flacucho (como Tom) con licra y los calzoncillos por fuera. El libro de "Contra los Incordios…" por si alguien no lo recuerda, salió en la escena de la biblioteca del primer capítulo. **

"**Detrás de los…" continuará en mi ordenador y/o libreta hasta que tenga de nuevo Internet y pueda colgarlo en mi cuenta.**

**Igualmente con "Escobas rotas" una nueva historia que ni pregunten de cómo se me ocurrió, pero que andaré escribiendo en los ratos que tenga entre "Detrás de…", el estudio, y los bajones de ánimo. Sólo os puedo adelantar de ella una palabra: QUIDDITCH (con Mayúsculas, porque será el argumento básico).**

**Por último, se me ocurrió hacer una continuación de Prometo Solemnemente que tratará acerca de la boda de Faith y Rafe, ya fuera del colegio, donde ocurrirán muchas movidas y problemas entre las parejas antes de la mencionada boda (que ni aseguro que se realizará). Pero será en el verano, y si los lectores desean leer más paridas mías.**

**Atentamente, Mimig2**


End file.
